


For a life in prison

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Barry Allen And Sebastian Smythe [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dancing and Singing, M/M, Prison, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: These are one-shots of where Barry Allen goes into prison because of his life as Sebastian Smythe - or otherwise.This one-shot is longer then what I thought was acceptable for my other one-shot book, so I made it a new one. That is what started this book and it has slowly grown.Barry Allen's past as Sebastian Smythe has finally caught up with him. The Ohio police got him. Join him as he is sent to prison.Will everything turn out ok?What happens to the Scarlet Speedster as he finds himself a prisoner in Iron Heights?This contains soft moments, sad moment and all other moments. This is bound to have a go at cheering you up.Although does prison have to be within bars of steel and glass of hel?
Relationships: Barry Allen & David Singh, Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen & Nora Allen, Barry Allen & Rogues (The Flash), Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Sebastian Smythe/Leonard Snart
Series: Barry Allen And Sebastian Smythe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794424
Kudos: 27





	1. Prison is not always hel

He was stepping into Hel.

Real Hel.

He was arrested.

A prisoner.

Iron Heights, his new home from home.

His past caught up.  
Ohio caught him.  
Sent him to prison here, _'because he lives here'_ , they argued, Nah, they had no room in there.

Barry Allen was arrested as Sebastian Smythe and sent into Iron Heights for forty years, with no patrol. He was stuck. It was unknown about his powers, he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

Central City's superhero was in prison.  
 _...Go figure._

\----------------

"Change now!" The guards shouted, throwing them the prison overalls. His was blue. That meant he was in for an extended period of time. The Rogues, when caught, were kept down there.

Forcing himself into Sebastian when everyone started to strip just there, he started to get changed as well. People stared, he did not have to see to be able to know this.

Soon they were marched away, he was the only one in blue, the other prisoners kept clear, thinking that he may be highly dangerous, his cuffs had stayed on. That probably made them think that he did have powers.

Ironic really.

The power-dampening cuffs supplied here are designed not to take away his powers. Just in case a prisoner got one and tried to put it on him if one was to escape. It would help at this moment in time.

"Here's your cell Smythe!" The guard said, clipping on a power dampener. "Just to be safe." He explained, seeing when Barry rolled his eyes at it.

Barry was pushed into the cell, the bars slamming closed behind him. There stood Leonard Snart, dressed in blue. He also had a power dampener on him. Did everyone in blue get one? Guess so.

"Scarlet, what you in for?!" Snart said, surprised.

"My past caught up and got me here," Barry shrugged.

"What past?" Snart asked, confused.

"My past as Sebastian Smythe, the crime boss," Barry shrugged again. "What bunk you got, top or bottom?"

"Top... Wait, crime boss? You are Scarlet right?" Snart questioned.

"Oh, I am Scarlet. Never expected someone like me to have a darker past?" Barry asked, Sebastian, coming back as he sat down on the bottom bunk.

"Light out!" The guards shouted, before shutting off all the lights.

Coming to stand just in front of Barry, Snart questioned him, pointing down at Barry's wrist. "Do they know that you have powers? Is that stopping you?"

"No," Sebastian answered quietly. He also allowed lightning to fill his eyes, so Snart could see that he still has his powers.

"Alright. Goodnight, Scarlet." Snart whispered, climbing onto the top bunk.

"Night, Frosty," Sebastian whispered back before they both fell into a fit-full dream.

\-----------------

Both Sebastian and Snart walked into blue showers. Each colour had a different set, well, for blue at least. The rest of the Rogues, who were in prison at the time, turned and faced them.

"Hey, boss. Who is that?" Mick asked Snart.

"The name's Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian drawled, asking Mick a question while also answering for Snart.

"You here for what?" Mick asked, not liking the fact that Snart was already comfortable around the man.

"For my past has caught up," Sebastian replied simply.

"Your past?" Mick asked.

"He means I'm not the only crime boss in this room currently. I want you to meet Sebastian Smythe, leader of a group of Villains who were nicknamed by everyone in Ohio and France as the Sexy Villains." Snart said, introducing them all to him.

Sebastian only smirked as they all turned and stared at him. It was that moment he knew he had the respect of everyone in the room.

They all continued with their showers, most of them ended up staring while Sebastian was showering. He knew why they stared, the water ran like rivers down his scars, guided by known forces.

"I know I may look sexy... But tut, tut, can't a man get some privacy?" He asked smugly to all of them as he smirked in their direction. They all looked away, a few shades redder than they were before.

\-------------------

"You have a visitor, the two of you!" A guard shouted, banging his batton against the bars of the cell, shaking them both fully awake.

"About time..." Sebastian sighed rolling his eyes.

The two got up and followed the guard out. Snart could see that Sebastian was starting to be around more than Barry. He guessed it was because that was who he was there and that he may be using it as a way to protect himself.

"Cisco?" Barry asked, Sebastian, going away.

"Yeah, why's Snart here? I asked for who you were sharing a cell with?" Cisco said.

"I welcome to you the man I share a cell with. Leonard Snart," Sebastian drawled, making sure that Cisco fully understood what he was saying.

"You share a cell with Snart!" Cisco quite shouted.

"Well yeah. The rest of the blue segment is the Rogues. So I am staying with the Rogues really," Barry shrugged.

"Barry, when you pleaded guilty, were you doing it to shorten your length instead of going with the fact that you are actually innocent?" Cisco asked him.

"No, I pleaded guilty because that was what I had done. I don't have a good past. Everything they said in that courtroom was true. I am Sebastian Smythe. I am a crime boss who nearly caused the death of two people and nearly made someone lose their eyesight," Sebastian replied strongly, sitting up straight, showing Cisco the full height of himself.

He easily towered over Snart when he stood straight. Snart visually saw walls fall as this happened. The true Sebastian had just finished breaking free. Cisco was about to get a mouthful of Sebastian.

"Now, going to continue to stare? The Rogues may think I'm sexy, but I would rather not have that from you," Sebastian smirked.

At Cisco's flabbergasted facial expression, Snart piped in, "I would like to welcome you to Sebastian Smythe. A man whose name is feared. Good day to you, Cisco," Snart finished, walking away as the guard led them back to their cell.

"So Snart? What now? Everyone will know about what was mentioned there within a day, so I probably won't have a break without a visitor. Anything you want to do until then?" Sebastian asked as they were led to their cell.

"Humm, I think the rest will be out on the grounds now. Want to join them?" Snart asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," Sebastian replied.

"The grounds if we may?" Snart asked, acting all nice, the guard.

The guard nodded gruffly before directing them towards the grounds. Once they were there, the guard walked away, not wanting to be in the grounds when so many were there at once.

\-----------------

This routine continued for a week and a half. Get a visitor asking for both of them, then be led down to the grounds to stand around in almost silence for a couple of hours. Sebastian found it terribly boring. That's why, on Friday, he starting something new.

**The sun goes down**   
**The stars come out**   
**And all that counts**   
**Is here and now**   
**My universe will never be the same**   
**I'm glad you came**

Sebastian decided that he was going to brighten up all their lives. Shame the rest were not here, meant he did not have a group to dance along to. That did not stop him from dancing though.

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**   
**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**   
**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**   
**So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

The Rogues were all liking this _'show'_ that he was putting on. It was brightening up there world. They all watched. It really was a change from what was normally done here.

**Turn the lights out now**   
**Now I'll take you by the hand**   
**Hand you another drink**   
**Drink it if you can**   
**Can you spend a little time**   
**Time is slippin' away**   
**From us so stay**   
**Stay with me I can make**   
**Make you glad you came**

The guards were watching the performance as well. Never have they ever heard of a prisoner suddenly start singing and dancing like this.

**The sun goes down**   
**The stars come out**   
**And all that counts**   
**Is here and now**   
**My universe will never be the same**   
**I'm glad you came**   
**I'm glad you came**

The prisoners were cheering, making sure there was enough room for Sebastian to dance as well as sing.

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**   
**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**   
**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**   
**So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**

The guards were all silently cheering him on as well. They were not able to stop themselves, the man was amazing at singing.

**Turn the lights out now**   
**Now I'll take you by the hand**   
**Hand you another drink**   
**Drink it if you can**   
**Can you spend a little time**   
**Time is slipping away from us so stay**   
**Stay with me I can make**   
**Make you glad you came**

Everyone's eyebrows shot straight up. How the hell could someone's voice reach notes like that?!

**The sun goes down**   
**The stars come out**   
**And all that counts**   
**Is here and now**   
**My universe will never be the same**   
**I'm glad you came**   
**I'm glad you came**

The searchlight was aimed at him. Everyone feared that he would be thrown off. They were wrong, it did not throw him off, he just continued.

**I'm glad you came**   
**So glad you came**   
**I'm glad you came**   
**I'm glad you came**

Sebastian suddenly snapped to attention, shocking everyone. Sebastian smirked slightly when he saw all their facial expressions of the suddenness of his move.

**The sun goes down**   
**The stars come out**   
**And all that counts**   
**Is here and now**   
**My universe will never be the same**   
**I'm glad you came**   
**I'm glad you came**

The smirk filled Sebastian's face as the whole of the Rogues started to cheer. The guards were also cheering, but it was so loud from the Rogues that their cheers were drowned out.

"Why did you suddenly start singing and dancing?" Snart asked Sebastian when the cheering had calmed down.

"The villains were not my only group," Sebastian replied cryptically. He was holding back a smirk, this was all far too good.

"Could you? Could you... er... could you teach us how to sing and dance like that?" One of the Rogues asked. Snart just stared at him in wonder. He never thought he would hear that come out of one of their mouths.

"Yeah. How about this. I perform a song them after that I teach all you to perform it. This could be simple for some songs and more difficult for others, so could take weeks to teach you." Sebastian suggested.

"What times?" The Rogues asked.

"How about every Friday, this time? Then it is consistent," Sebastian stated.

"Alright, Friday it is then," they all replied.

\----------------

The following Friday, every single one of them was there. They all waited for when Sebastian would arrive. Even the guards were waiting. Their boss was surprised when he had lots of them asking to have ground duty on a Friday at six pm.

"Well then! Best we get started!" Sebastian shouted the moment that he walked into the grounds.

He set forwards, teaching the group the different designs, telling them what the Warblers had sung in that song.

By the end of the month, they were ready to perform and perform they did. Sebastian had to emit, they may not have been his old group, but they were able to perform like they were. Maybe having a couple of slip-ups, but that was understandable.

The guards all knew at that point, the patients of getting this duty spot were worth all the hassle. They were able to see the group perform the song in full. Admittedly, the moment they first saw Sebastian perform, they all looked up his name and watched a couple of his performances. They were amazing, but they all had to say, he was so much better in real life.

\------------------

The next time Snart and Barry were visited, it was by Oliver.

"I heard you got the Rogues singing and dancing Barry," Oliver said.

"You would be correct. I was bored, they were bored, started from there," Sebastian shrugged.

"So singing and dance came from being bored?" Oliver questioned.

"Doesn't _everything?_ Now, could I ask why you are here or is it only to talk about the weekly entertainment?" Snart questioned the man.

"I am here to talk to Barry, not anyone else Snart!" Oliver growled.

"Then I guess we should both leave. Barry is not here at the moment, please come back later," Sebastian smirked, before getting up, Snart following behind him. "Now, if you don't mind, got places to be, songs to sing. I don't think they will want to miss this one." Sebastian said, before walking away.

When the guard was walking the two away, he stopped. "You do know that you walked away from Oliver Queen right? The Oliver Queen!" The guard said to him.

"Yeah, done it quite a few times before. He will get over it," Sebastian shrugged.

"Hey, the man here knows him. Don't be surprised when he is able to just walk away," Snart said, piping in.

"I don't know why they still bother with you two..." The guard sighed before continuing to walk them to the grounds.

"We don't know why either. But it is entertaining, to say the least. You are in for a right old show now though, ain't that right Cold?" Sebastian smirked to Cold.

"I am not going to be able to hear the end of this... Yeah, you are going to be in for a treat," Snart sighed, glaring slightly at Sebastian.

Walking into the grounds, the guard found his space while everyone built around Snart and Sebastian.

"Today my friends, you are in for a real treat. I finally got this man to agree to it," Sebastian said, leaving everyone to guess at what he meant.

**I really can't stay**   
But, baby, it's cold outside   
**I've got to go away**   
But, baby, it's cold outside   
**This evening has been**   
Been hoping that you'd drop in   
**So very nice**   
I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

Snart did sing, Sebastian gave him that. He could also sing really well, but he needed to relax more.

**My mother will start to worry**   
Beautiful, what's your hurry?   
**My father will be pacing the floor**   
Listen to the fireplace roar   
**So really, I'd better scurry**   
Beautiful, please don't hurry   
**But maybe just a half a drink more**   
Put some records on while I pour

The two started to circle slightly, like as if Sebastian was leaving but Snart was following.

**The neighbours might faint**   
Baby, it's bad out there   
**Say, what's in this drink?**   
No cabs to be had out there   
**I wish I knew how**   
Your eyes are like starlight now   
**To break the spell**   
I'll take your hat, your hair looks well

Snart was smirking, he did enjoy singing. He relaxed into the song, letting it come out better.

**I ought to say no, no, no, sir**   
Mind if I move in closer?   
**At least I'm gonna say that I tried**   
What's the sense in hurting my pride?   
**I really can't stay**   
Baby, don't hold out

Snart moved so that he was just inches away from Sebastian. They could feel each other's breaths.

Baby   
**Oh, but**

Both stared into each other's eyes. Their heat mixing together, swirling around them.

** It's cold outside **

All the crowd, Rogues and guards, were surprised at the harmonisation of their voices.

**I simply must go**   
But, baby, it's cold outside   
**The answer is no**   
But, baby, it's cold outside   
**This welcome has been**   
How lucky that you dropped in   
**So nice and warm**   
Look out the window at that storm

Sebastian turned away, walking further from Snart. People all gasped at the strength of Snart's singing voice.

**My sister will be suspicious**   
Gosh, your lips look delicious   
**My brother will be there at the door**   
Waves upon a tropical shore   
**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious**   
Ooh, your lips are delicious   
**But maybe just a cigarette more**   
Never such a blizzard before

Snart caught up to Sebastian, just as the man turned and faced him again. It was like an intricate dance, weaving around, splitting then coming back together.

**I've gotta get home**   
But, baby, you'd freeze out there   
**Say, lend me your coat**   
It's up to your knees out there   
**You've really been grand**   
I thrill when you touch my hand   
**But don't you see**   
How can you do this thing to me?

Mouths opened, Sebastian definitely had a voice on him.

**There's bound to be talk tomorrow**   
Think about a lifelong sorrow   
**At least there will be plenty implied**   
If you caught pneumonia and died   
**I really can't stay**   
Get over that hold out

Everyone was held captive by their song. The pair came together yet again. Sebastian towering over Snart.

Ooh, baby   
**Oh, but**

Their noses were practically touching as they sang.

** It's cold outside!! **

Both, in the end, were panting and breathless. Everyone was cheering at them as they split apart from each other.

"As you could see, this song is a duet, to be performed between two people. It is intimate, close. About two lovers unable to stay together, but the cold weather outside keeping them in. You will be performing this with the people in your cell. You all have someone in your cell with you. This means that you can all practice in your own time as well as out here on the grounds." Sebastian said looking over the whole group.

\--------------

Each week went by, all the pairs dancing together. Three months in. They could all sing the song perfectly and everyone danced along with all the other groups in sync. At one point they got it where the groups started swapping around.

It turns out, Valentine's day fell when they were going to finally perform the song. More guards than ever where present. They all were about to perform when the guards came in. Every one of the prison colours was going to be in the main hall. There would be a dance. A way of saying thank you as no-one had tried to escape in over six months. In the hall, the Rogues were going to perform.

**_I really can't stay_ **   
_ But, baby, it's cold outside _   
**_I've got to go away_ **   
_ But, baby, it's cold outside _   
**_This evening has been_ **   
_ Been hoping that you'd drop in _   
**_So very nice_ **   
_ I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice _

They were all split into different groups, those who would sing with Sebastian and those that would sing with Snart. They danced together in tight pairs, they're for arms touching above their heads as they took systematic, simultaneous steps around, looking like one of the more traditional dances.

**_My mother will start to worry_ **   
_ Beautiful, what's your hurry? _   
**_My father will be pacing the floor_ **   
_ Listen to the fireplace roar _   
**_So really, I'd better scurry_ **   
_ Beautiful, please don't hurry _   
**_But maybe just a half a drink more_ **   
_ Put some records on while I pour _

They all formed in rings of circles, Snart and Sebastian being the centre ring on their own. They swapped their arms and the directions that they all danced around in. Each ring was going an opposing direction to the other, it looked amazing and highly professional.

**_The neighbours might faint_ **   
_ Baby, it's bad out there _   
**_Say, what's in this drink?_ **   
_ No cabs to be had out there _   
**_I wish I knew how_ **   
_ Your eyes are like starlight now _   
**_To break the spell_ **   
_ I'll take your hat, your hair looks well _

They all continued to dance, this being one of the points that they swapped partners with the person next to them, linking their arms as they swapped. Everyone was staring at them in wonder, All of the Rogues were singing and dancing including Snart who was dancing with a new person. They also saw that Snart and the new person were the main singers and were dead centre of the rings.

**_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_ **   
_ Mind if I move in closer? _   
**_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_ **   
_ What's the sense in hurting my pride? _   
**_I really can't stay_ **   
_ Baby, don't hold out _

Everyone in Snart's side grabbed everyone on Sebastian's side by the arm, stopping them from walking away. All moves were frozen, mirrored in the people surrounding.

_ Baby _   
**_Oh, but_ **

They pulled them close, as they all prepared for the next part. They were all close to their partners. Breaths mixed, heats swirled around.

**_ It's cold outside _ **

Everyone stared, even over all the others singing Snart and the new person's voice was heard loud and clear as it harmonized through the lyric.

**_I simply must go_ **   
_ But, baby, it's cold outside _   
**_The answer is no_ **   
_ But, baby, it's cold outside _   
**_This welcome has been_ **   
_ How lucky that you dropped in _   
**_So nice and warm_ **   
_ Look out the window at that storm _

Everyone in Sebastian's group pushed away from their partner, before moving onto the next partner. People could hear the strength that Snart's voice held when it smashed through all the other singers singing.

_**My sister will be suspicious** _   
_ Gosh, your lips look delicious _   
_**My brother will be there at the door** _   
_ Waves upon a tropical shore _   
_**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious** _   
_ Ooh, your lips are delicious _   
_**But maybe just a cigarette more** _   
_ Never such a blizzard before _

The two groups faced each other, stopping short. Before they started to move in circles around each other. Each circle had different circles, moving one way, opposing the other rings around them.

**_I've gotta get home_ **   
_ But, baby, you'd freeze out there _   
**_Say, lend me your coat_ **   
_ It's up to your knees out there _   
**_You've really been grand_ **   
_ I thrill when you touch my hand _   
**_But don't you see_ **   
_ How can you do this thing to me? _

The new guy's voice broke free from everyone else's, he was the only one that was able to hit the notes needed for the song edition that they were singing. Sebastian's group split away again, their back facing their partner.

**_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_ **   
_ Think about a lifelong sorrow _   
_**At least there will be plenty implied** _   
_ If you caught pneumonia and died _   
**_I really can't stay_ **   
_ Get over that hold out _

Snart's group caught them by the arm, sliding down in one movement until they had their hands in theirs. The moved was caring and soft, portraying the characters they played.

_ Ooh, baby _   
_**Oh, but** _

They twisted them, so Sebastian's group twirled around until they were sat flush against their chests. They were also so close to each other, touching each other as they started the next part of the lyrics.

 ** _It's cold out_ ** ** side!!! **

Everyone clapped at the performance, the singers slowly came too. The hand that the partners had grabbed, was suspended above their heads, while Sebastian's group had their hand on the partner's chest as they stared into each other's eyes. Snart's group had their hand on the waist of their partner. They split apart, the smiles - smirks for the pair in the centre - were spread across their breathless faces.

They had all put there heart and soul into that performance, wanting the practices to be worth it. It caused their such short of breath, even though they had all practised almost daily for four months before this.

The rest of this little _'dance'_ continued smoothly, most people went up and danced, while others sat back and relaxed. Snart and Sebastian were around in the group that sat back and relaxed. They had already danced and Sebastian was actually not a fan of these sorts of _'dances'_ , he was never in something that meant that he would celebrate. In the end, the pair just talked.

The night went swiftly from there and the next day the pair were called down to the whole of Team Flash and Co.

\---------------

"You danced and sang together!" They all shouted once the pair had sat down.

"Yes," Sebastian answered swiftly.

"Why?" Joe asked him.

"He has to answer... Why?" Snart asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because the video went viral within hours. Only because of the tag _'Sebastian Smythe'_!" Iris shouted.

"A video, a guard recorded it then," Sebastian said to no-one in particular.

"They commented on how you must have taught them all the songs, we even saw a performance of _'Glad You Came'_ , explain to me why you're so famous between models?" Joe asked.

"Because he is a model," Snart shrugged.

"What?" They all said, ever the intellects.

"I am a French Model, surprise? Now, if you got everything you wanted. I would like to be able to have a shower," Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. He could see that lots of different prisoners were laughing silently at his words having been listening in on the conversation.

"Why are you so ok with being around them all?" Cisco finally asked.

"Because you should remember this, it is not the first time that I have been around large groups of villains. I also have all their respect as well," Sebastian replied.

"You are _respected_ by the Rogues?" Catlin asked.

"He has the same amount as respect from the Rogues as they have from me," Snart said, answering for Sebastian.

"Why's that?" Felicity asked. She was honestly interested in why they respect him so much. It would take ages to get that sort of respect.

"Because Snart introduced me as a crime boss. Also, my old group is quite a well known one in the crime world. Partly because of another group that I was in charge of that most of them came from. The Warblers. Now, if you don't mind, we simply must be going," Sebastian said, rising to his feet at the same time as Snart.

"Who is facing us at this moment?" Cisco asked, surprising everyone.

"Surely you know that is Barry Allen, the man you work with?" Team Flash asked the man. They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Barry Allen is gone, in his place is Sebastian Smythe, raised back to his former glory," Sebastian said, meeting them all eye to eye personally.

With that, the pair walked out.

\--------------------------

"Why do they ever bother with you anymore?" Snart asked while they were showering.

"Because they are stubborn..." Sebastian started.

"You can say that again," Snart said.

"...But I'm more stubborn," Sebastian finished simply.

"Also very true," Snart agreed again, he then asked Sebastian, "could you pass the soap?"

That was the end of the conversation that night, they did not have anything else to talk about and they wanted to catch up on sleep because thanks to the _'dance'_ no-one seemed to have got any that night.

\--------------------------

Soon, it was the night of Halloween. The eight months flew by, a song was chosen. They were even allowed to wear some more normal clothing for the night.

Snart was wearing a blue parka, who would have guessed?

Sebastian, on the other hand, went for something of a higher taste. He had a crisp white shirt, a red blazer that had two long tails that flung out when he turned. His trousers were black and ironed to a point. His shoes' business-like and polished into mirrors. It was fun trying to get everyone to send this in for him and to have it made _'safe'_ , but it was worth it.

He walked into the hall on his own, no-one, not even Snart, had seen the outfit that he was wearing.

All the other prisoners were wearing a formal black suit or dress. The Rogues going a bit more _'out there'_ with theirs, having blue silk straps down the side of their legs and on the collar or their suit jacket or their dresses having a blue tint to them.

Soon it was the time of the dance, but only Sebastian and Snart would be singing. Everyone would be dancing and the moves were simple so the other colours could join if they wanted to.

**Uh, as he came into the window**   
**It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!**   
**He came into her apartment**   
**He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!**   
**She ran underneath the table**   
**He could see she was unable**   
**So she ran into the bedroom**   
**She was struck down**   
**It was her doom**

Everyone who represented Sebastian came forwards, looking around their partner, dangerously close to their neck and face.

**Annie are you OK?**

Soon they were squaring up against each other. Shoulder to shoulder they all stood before they split apart. Swirling so that they still faced each other. Sebastian's jacket tails flared out, making the moment ever the more dramatic.

So, Annie are you OK?

Each side was taking their time in dancing to and fro with their respected cell partner. Pushing and shoving, neither able to take the lead.

**Are you OK, Annie?**

The lyrics went back...

Annie are you OK?

...and forth.

**So, Annie are you OK?**

Back...

Are you OK, Annie?

...and fourth...

**Annie are you OK?**

...and back yet again...

So, Annie are you OK?

...cycles continuing within the dance themselves, pouncing forwards as the singer of their group sang their part.

**Are you OK, Annie?**

Others were joining in, dragging partners into the loops of performance surrounding the singers.

Annie are you OK?

The smirks and smiles were spreading, reaching out to beacon others into their traps. The beaconing was working well, soon most people had joined in.

**So, Annie are you OK?**

Each partner that was of Sebastian looked over their partner, smirks were present on their faces, well smiles more for many.

 ** Are you OK, Annie? **  
** Annie are you OK? **  
** Will you tell us that you're OK **   
**(Uh!)**  
 ** There's a sign in the window **  
** That he struck you - A crescendo Annie **  
** He came into your apartment **  
** He left the bloodstains on the carpet **   
**(Uh!)**  
 ** Then you ran into the bedroom **  
** You were struck down **  
** It was your doom **

The poor cello players, supplied by the guards, stood no chance. They looked like they had super speed because of how fast they were playing.

**Annie are you OK?**

Each one stared their partners down. Not daring to even breath.

So, Annie are you OK?

Each one determined not to break away. Eyes flickering around each others' face.

**Are you OK Annie?**

It was like a battle. The grounds were rumbling in suspension.

Annie are you OK?

It was a fight of dominance. No team seem to be winning.

**So, Annie are you OK?**

The Flash and Captain Cold were fighting all over again, words fueling their fight. Smirks plastered over them.

Are you OK Annie?

Words of crime and asking. Filling the room with deafening echoes of choice.

**Annie are you OK?**

People who had not joined in stared in wonder as the central pair sang and danced in a fight like they were the only ones in the room.

Are you OK Annie?

It was deadly...

**You've been hit by**

...it was dangerous...

You've been struck by

...full of raw power...

**A Smooth Criminal**

...all released into the words fired upon each other. The lyric echoed around the otherwise silent room.

I don't know!   
**(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)**   
I don't know!   
**(There's a sign in the window)**   
I don't know!   
**(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)**   
I don't know!   
**(He came into your apartment)**   
I don't know!   
**(Left bloodstains on the carpet)**   
I don't know why baby!   
**(Then you ran into the bedroom)**   
I don't know!   
**(You were struck down)**   
**(It was your doom - Annie!)**   
**(Annie are you OK?)**   
Dang, gone it - Baby!   
**(Will you tell us, that you're OK)**   
Dang, gone it - Baby!   
**(There's a sign in the window)**   
Dang, gone it - baby!   
**(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)**   
Hoo! Hoo!   
**(He came into your apartment)**   
Dang, gone it!   
**(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)**   
Hoo! Hoo!   
**(Then you ran into the bedroom)**   
Dang gone it!   
**(You were struck down)**   
**(It was your doom - Annie!)**

Everyone stared at the pair, the Rogues only just able to continue their dancing, the pair were at it. A strong current passed between their words. A silent message. A message only the intended one could hear.

**You've been hit by**

Everyone lunged forwards, their noses touching, holding themselves solid against their partner. Domination was back.

** You've been struck by **

Everyone stopped, staring at the pupil of their partners' eyes. They all wanted to win.

** A Smooth Criminal **

The response was tremendous. Claps rang through the whole room, reverbing around, echoing in their ears. All clapped for the performance, but even that was aimed at the singing.

Both singers finally broke apart, the sweat running like rivers down their faces, their breaths short and ragged. They looked all the bit the song felt, strong and powerful, ending full of passion not one person thought the pair could hold.

The smirks were spread across their faces like Seb to a song. They walked out of the centre, everyone clearing out their way.

A bit way into the celebration, Sebastian was confronted by a few of the Rogues. They looked sheepishly up at him, before whispering something that he was only just able to pick up. "Could you sing a song... Something that we could all dance to in this night of fright?"

"Hm, I don't see why not," Sebastian said, getting up from where he sat.

As he walked up to where he would do the song, Snart followed him, whispering into his ear, "how about we give them something to really _thrill_ about?"

"I like your plan," Sebastian smirked.

It just so happened that the guards also knew of the thrilling plan in store. The moment Snart and Sebastian were in place, the howling began.

Claps of Sebastian echoed around the room, draggings all attention towards himself.

**It's close to midnight**   
**Something evil's lurking from the dark**   
**Under the moonlight**   
**You see a sight that almost stops your heart**   
**You try to scream**   
(Scream)   
**But terror takes the sound before you make it**   
**You start to freeze**   
(Freeze)   
**As horror looks you right between your eyes**   
**You're paralyzed**

Everyone jumped in fear, a thrill running through their bones. The crowds formed on the floor, ready to thrill their nights. The terrorful dancing began in the mess of the floor.

 **'Cause this is** ** thriller **  
** Thriller night **  
**And no one's gonna save you**  
 **From the beast about to strike**  
 **You know it's** ** thriller **  
** Thriller night **  
**You're fighting for your life**  
 **Inside a** ** killer **  
** Thriller tonight ** **,** **yeah, ooh**

Sebastian walked forwards while he sang, Snart pretending to creep up behind him. Smirks were spread across both their faces. Snart's was filled with wild, animalistic power. Sebastian's was filled with an almost smugness to it.

**You hear the door slam**   
**And realize there's nowhere left to run**   
**You feel the cold hand**   
**And wonder if you'll ever see the sun**   
**You close your eyes**   
(Eyes)   
**And hope that this is just imagination**   
**Girl, but all the while**   
(While)   
**You hear a creature creeping up behind**   
**You're out of time**

Snart had reach forwards, grabbing Sebastian by the neck when he sang out about the cold hand, eyes closed until he sprung away, continuing to walk forwards.

 **'Cause this is** ** thriller, thriller night **  
**There ain't no second chance**  
 **Against the thing with 40 eyes, girl**  
 _(Ooh, ooh)_  
 ** Thriller, thriller night **  
**You're fighting for your life**  
 **Inside a** ** killer, thriller tonight **

The crowds join in, howling out. Sebastian was walking forwards, pretending that he could hear monster. Fighting back the fear of fright.

**Night creatures call**   
**And the dead start to walk in their masquerade**   
**There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time**   
(Time)   
**They're open wide**   
(Wide)   
**This is the end of your life, ooh**

Yet again, Snart had crept forwards. He was standing directly in front of Sebastian, his mouth wide open.

**They're out to get you**   
**There's demons closing in on every side, ooh**   
**They will possess you**   
**Unless you change that number on your dial**   
**Now is the time**   
(Time)   
**For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah**   
**All through the night**   
(Night)   
**I'll save you from the terror on the screen**   
**I'll make you see**

Sebastian just walked forwards, pushing Snart to the side. The smirk was ever-present on his face, even when Snart had begun his chase yet again.

 **That this is** ** thriller, thriller night **  
**'Cause I can thrill you more**  
 **Than any ghoul would ever dare try**  
 ** Thriller, thriller night **  
**So let me hold you tight**  
 **And share a** ** killer, thriller, chiller **  
** Thriller here tonight **  
**'Cause this is** ** thriller, thriller night **  
**Girl, I can thrill you more**  
 **Than any ghoul would ever dare try**  
 _(Ooh, ooh)_  
 ** Thriller, thriller night **  
**So let me hold you tight**  
 **And share a** ** killer, thriller **  
**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

Crowds joined again, as the pair made it to the centre. Snart had a scary smile spread over his face as he prepared to sing. All the prisoners were low, allowing those guards in the background to see what was happening so that they could video it.

Darkness falls across the land   
The midnight hour is close at hand

Sebastian was _'frozen in fear'_ , Snart closing in on him. The wide, scary smile expressing into a smirk as he inclosed on his prey.

Creatures crawl in search of blood   
To terrorize y'all's neighbourhood   
**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**   
And whosoever shall be found   
Without the soul for getting down   
Must stand and face the hounds of hell   
And rot inside a corpse's shell   
**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**   
(Thriller, ooh, thriller)   
**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**   
(Thriller night, thriller)   
**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**   
**Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight**   
**Thriller night, babe**

Just was Snart was about to continue, the crowds sprung up, preventing the video from seeing what was happening centrally.

The foulest stench is in the air   
The funk of 40 thousand years    
**(Thriller night, thriller)**   
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb   
Are closing in to seal your doom    
**(Oh Yeah)**   
And though you fight to stay alive   
Your body starts to shiver    
**(I'm gonna thrill you tonight)**

The crowds fell, laying like the dead, leaving them able to see...

For no mere mortal can resist   
The evil of the thriller!

Snart had Sebastian by the neck, almost like he was holding him in place. Snart allowed the ending _'thriller'_ to roll off his tongue, almost like a monster's purr.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Snart's head was tipped back as he laughed out. He looked every bit as scary as to how he was meant to look. The people around them all shook, like the man's laugh had a pull against them. Just as a final piece to the song, Snart _'dropped'_ Sebastian, who pretended to fall to the floor, just like the rest of the people around them.

Once they all knew that the guards had stopped recording, it was a well-known fact at this point, they all got up. Smiles and smirks spread like wildfire around everyone.

"Ok, back to your cells!" The guards shouted. They all hurried away, not wanting to get on their bad side after all of that.

\------------------------

"You have been in here a year now, you realised that?" Len asked as they both looked upwards on their respected parts of the bunk bed.

At one point last night, as they were about to go to sleep after the _'party_ ', Snart had told Sebastian that he is to call him Len now.

"Yeah, you have been here a year and not broke out," Sebastian said, looking down at him over the bed, "why's that?"

"Won't be any fun. The Flash won't be out there, so no-one to play around with. Also, all the action is in here anyway," Len shrugged, looking up as Sebastian.

They continued to lay there in silence, the ground was out of bounds and they had all been told not to leave their cells.

"Hey, is Barry truly gone?" Len asked, breaking the silence.

"Sometimes I think he is, then something happens, reminding me that he is there. He is not gone, he has just hidden away at the corner of my mind, like I have done with him," Sebastian sighed after a moment.

"You never did say how you were arrested?" Len questioned.

"I was walking into the CCPD, late as ever, when they just came down on me. Everyone was watching as they quickly put me in cuffs in almost a blur. I remember their faces, surprised. No-one stepped forwards. They all watched, including Joe..." Barry said, Sebastian, going away.

"That must have hurt?" Len asked as Barry got down of his bed.

"Yeah, I watched as my adoptive father and the girl I once loved stand and watch as I was arrested. Even as I was marched out and put in a padded cell in the back of an Ohio police van, they just stood and watched. Later at the court, they stood up saying how I was a good man, but that was it. Oliver stood up, saying how I have helped him out with his city, Cisco and Caitlin said how I was such a valid member of the community and they were blessed to work so closely alongside me. My friends stood up for me more than my family. I hurt so much. Later when I was sentenced to forty years in prison, none of my friends had a dry face... My family... They were dry... It was almost like they wanted this to happen... It broke me, that was what allowed Sebastian to come back through the cage I made around him and myself... Though as you can see, they are just angry, all of them. They stopped visiting, stopped wanting to see me... It just seems that everyone wants to leave me..." Barry sighed, tears rolling down his face in silent rivers.

Len saw the tears as they splashed against the stone floor, he felt himself soften at the obviously broken man in front of him. He got off his bed before grabbing Barry into a hug.

"It's ok, Scarlet. I'm not going anywhere," Len said, rubbing soothing circles into the man's back as he cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you so much..." Barry whispered as he slowly got his crying under control.

"I'm here for you anytime, Barry, I'm here anytime you need me," Len said as he continued to rub soothing circles into Barry's back.

"Ok, break it up! You two have a visitor!" A guard said, rudely banging on the bars to split them apart.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming," Barry sighed before he let go off Len and went straight back into being Sebastian.

They were lead through to the visiting area and were met with a surprise. Kara Danvers was waiting for them.

"I... Are you alright?" Kara said, seeing the tears lines running down his face.

"Yeah, he has just had a tough realisation, that's all," Len said, noticing Sebastian was not going to talk about it.

"What you here for?" Sebastian said, moving to topic away from his realisation.

"I was asked to come down here to talk to you. But I know perfectly well that you deserve your sentence," Kara said, looking Sebastian straight in the eye.

"You really are Marley then," Sebastian chuckled. "Len, I would like to introduce to you Marley, she was in a rival glee club."

"Have you seen the video of you two singing and dancing yet?" Kara asked them.

"Which one?" Sebastian asked.

"We have not seen any of them," Len stated.

"The one from last night?" Kara asked.

"Which one, there will be two at least?" Sebastian questioned.

"Thriller," Kara said simply.

"No, we have not seen it," Sebastian said.

The pair spent the next couple of minutes watching the performance. They were surprised at how good it was, especially as everyone joined in when it was a complete surprise, even to themselves.

"I'm surprised, it looks really good. There was no practice in that one," Sebastian stated.

"I was asked to come to question you two on it, why did you perform this?" Kara sighed.

"Because a couple of the Rogues asked us to," Sebastian answered simply.

"So, a couple of criminals asked you to sing and you said yes?" Kara said, looking at them like they were crazy.

"Um, hello? Look who you are talking to?" They questioned.

"Ok, one last question before I leave you be... Is Barry Allen gone for good?" Marley asked as Kara slipped away.

"No, not completely gone for good. He will never truly be gone. Barry Allen is apart of Sebastian Smythe as Sebastian Smythe is apart of Barry Allen. Just Barry Allen does not want to come back, not after everything that has happened." Sebastian said, before walking out, Len following behind him.

Marley looked down in deep thought before she too walked out.

\------------------------

"It's your lucky day!" The guard growled, banging loudly on the bars, waking up both of the men.

It had been ten years, they were all bored out of their minds and every one of the Rogues had been caught, so they did not really have a way out. They all stayed, bored out of their minds.

They were cuffed and led out. The rest of the Rogues were also being led out, their hands in cuffs. Each one of them was led to a room, there stood one man.

"Dad?" Sebastian asked the moment he saw him.

"That's me. Come here, Sebastian!" The man said, showing that he was Sebastian's dad.

The two hugged briefly before Sebastian turned around and asked him, "why are you here?"

"I am here to take you to your new place, all of you. You are on house arrest and you are all going to be at one of our estate manors. I have had it set up for all you. I hope that you enjoy your new place of stay," Sebastian's Dad said, before getting them all into a transport bus.

\-----------------

Almost all of them had fallen asleep on the way there, as it was a sixty-nine-hour road trip. When they got there though, they woke each other up so that they could all see the building.

They had a walk around the perimeter so that they knew where they were and were not allowed while they also saw all the different rooms.

They were informed that they will continue to share a room with their cellmate, as otherwise there will not be enough room for them all in there otherwise.

They all had a normal bedroom with a bunk bed in it, until it was time to see what room Len and Sebastian had.

It was an icy blue master bedroom. The bed was king-sized and scarlet red in colour. There was an on-suit and a walk-in wardrobe attached as well.

"Um, there is one bed," Len and Sebastian said, looking over at Sebastian's Dad.

"Yeah, I thought that would not be a problem with you two. You are obviously going out or am I missing something?" Mr Smythe replied.

All the Rogues burst out laughing while Len and Sebastian looked at him like he was crazy.

"Whoa, no. We are not going out!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"It would just be weird!" Len then exclaimed.

"Why, Sebastian is always hauling in _'sexy'_ boys?" Mr Smythe asked.

That was it, both Sebastian and Len went bright red as the Rogues laughs increased to the point they were almost crying.

"Um... Going to ignore that... But like I said it would just be weird," Len said, as both himself and Sebastian got their blushed under control.

"Why would it be weird? Don't say because your straight because we would just know that you are lying and my son has ways of making straight men gay anyway," Mr Smythe asked.

Sebastian was so close to going bright red again and most of the Rogues were crying of laughter now.

"You realise that the Flash has not appeared since Sebastian was been arrested?" Len asked all the Rogues who nodded their heads at his question before they all looked at Sebastian.

"Eh, might as well give up keeping this a secret anyway..." Sebastian sighed before he started to vibrate himself completely and zoom from one end of the corridor to the other to make sure that they realised who he was.

"You're the Flash!" They all exclaimed.

"That would make it weird why?" Mr Smythe asked, obviously not knowing who the Flash was.

"Because he is Captain Cold..." Sebastian started.

"...Captain Cold and the Flash are enemies," Len finished.

"Well, you have to share the room anyway," Mr Smythe shrugged before walking off.

\---------------------

Turns out, when all the Rogues were caught, each one of them, including Sebastian's, sentence was extended to a life sentence. It was why they were fine with having them placed somewhere else. It was not like they were going to go anywhere.

Len and Sebastian were both inseparable from the moment Sebastian first was arrested, but now they were even more inseparable. The Rogues found it quite funny really, they had made such a big fuss of being Captain Cold and the Flash, but they were always next to each other. They soon came up with a name for the two.

ColdFlash.

The manor was later dubbed to be FrozenLightning Smythe Manor. After the two crime bosses that lived within it for the rest of their lives.

All their lives were long and strong, lived as full as they could from within the boundaries. Central City lived on with minimal crime, for the main ones were away and others not formed because the man who makes them never makes them.

The timeline changed completely, but not for the worse, for the better.


	2. Of to hel he goes... But it is not always that bad

Sebastian has a strong reputation. Barry knows this. This is why he thanks his lucky stars that it burnt down.

Don't get him wrong, he was terribly upset when it went down, it was his home, but it also meant that he could not be linked through it.

Shame things don't always stay burnt.

\------------------

"Allen, could you come in please?" The Captain asked him as he walked into the building.

"I'm not late!" He said defensively the moment he got into the office.

"We know Barry... We just have something we want to ask you, don't feel pressured into doing it though," Joe said.

"Oh..." Barry replied, slightly confused.

"Take a seat," The Captain said, motioning to the free seat. "We are asking you whether you would go undercover for us, would you like to go undercover?" The Captain asked when Barry had sat down.

"I would love to go undercover, but why me? I am not trained and there are others that could go," Barry questioned.

"Because you look the youngest..." Joe started.

"Where is this going?" Barry said warily.

"We want you to go undercover in a high school." The Captain finalised

Thinking briefly, Barry asked, "what high school? I take it it's away from Central City."

"Dalton..." The Captain started.

"Dalton Academy? The one that burned down? The one that had the Warblers?" Barry asked in quickfire.

"Yeah... How do you know all this?" Joe asked.

"Reputations," Barry replied. 'Well its not really a lie is it?'

"Ok, we want you to go in as a transfer student..." The Captain started but was butted in again.

"Not going to happen. You won't be able to get away with it," Barry stated simply.

"Why? You look the correct age," Joe asked.

"Because they know me. They all know me quite well," Barry stated.

"You sure they won't have forgotten?" Joe asked.

 _'Forgot me, Nah, they will all remember me until their all dead!'_ Barry thought to himself before replying, "they won't have forgotten me. But there is something that you can do. Send me in as a returning student. I am the correct age to return."

"Return, but that would suggest that you have been there before?" The Captain asked.

"Who says I haven't?" Barry smirked, knowing that a little Sebastian was coming through.

"Moving on, would you go in as a return though. Would that not bring up memories of bullying?" Joe asked, looking at the smirk on Barry's face wearily.

"Trust me it won't. Dalton Academy has a no-bullying policy. You were brothers there," Barry firmly said.

"Ok then Barry, welcome back to Dalton!" The Captain said.

"Oh, one last thing. Not Barry Allen, Sebastian Smythe, then they will fully know me," Barry said before walking to his work station.

\--------------

"You ready Sebastian?" Joe asked, his voice still unused to calling him, Sebastian.

"Oh, I am ready," Sebastian said.

"Could I ask one thing?" Iris asked.

"You just did, but continue," Sebastian stated.

"Where you get the uniform so fast?" She asked him.

"Oh, this?" He asked, pointing to the uniform he was wearing, he turned to face her in the car, smirking slightly, "This is mine, I already owned it." He was dressed in his Dalton uniform, his shoes shined. Blazer and trousers pressed. His hair was even gelled to fit back into being Seb.

"Ok, we are here," Joe said.

"It's big..." Iris whispered.

"Oh, it's only a well-known prep school. It has to be big." Sebastian smirked, "it is good to be back... Wonder how different it is though?" Sebastian then added.

"Back?" Joe asked.

"I keep telling you this, I used to go here," Sebastian said, barely able to restrain from rolling his eyes.

"Well then. Let's get to it!" Iris clapped.

"Warning, they might get a little defensive at you Iris, also Joe? Don't kill me for what is going to happen," Sebastian said.

"You're worrying me..." Joe stated.

"You will see," Sebastian replied before he slowly strolled up to the doors of the main hall where they were all meeting. He pushed the doors open dramatically, the noise drawing the attention of everyone. His signature smirk was ever-present on his face.

The hall went silent, conversations drying when they saw who walked in.

"Sebastian!"

"Oh my god!"

"He's alive!"

"It's Sebastian Smythe!"

"BASSY!"

All the calls rang through the room, the last being followed by someone trying to flatten him.

"Hello to you too Jeff. Now would you move your ass so I could breathe a little?" Sebastian asked.

Jeff walked back slightly, but Sebastian was not given a break as he was jumped on again.

"Seb is that you?!" He was shouted at as he was close to being floored.

"Killer, how are you?" Sebastian asked when he managed to get some room to breathe.

"Fine, how are you? You went off the grid, we thought someone finally got back at you!" Blaine said.

"Nah, no one could ever get back at me. You know that. But I am fine. How's Lady Hummel?" Sebastian asked.

"Why don't you ask me?" Kurt stated, an eyebrow raised.

"Lady Hummel! I almost did not recognise you! You're wearing boy clothes for once!" Sebastian exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

Joe and Iris were completely surprised at all this. When had Barry acted even close to how he is now?

"Haha. Yeah, get over her Meerkat, you know you want me," Kurt stated.

Sebastian ran forwards, pulling him into a hug, onlookers looking on in confusion.

"I thought they hated each other? You know, after that incident?" The crowd whispered to each other.

"Nah, he realised I did not intend to almost blind Blaine and he got over the one-nighter," Sebastian shrugged.

"I was happily engaged at that point!" Kurt said, wagging his finger in front of Sebastian like he was telling off a child.

"Complications," Sebastian shrugged.

"What the hell just happened?" Iris whispered to Joe after seeing the whole interaction.

"I don't know..." Joe whispered back.

The room was silent.

"Who is that he looks a little old to be your type, she is definitely not your type, not enough... anything?" Nick asked.

"Hey!" Iris exclaimed.

"His type?! I'm old enough to be your father, mister!" Joe stated.

"Eh, it's Sebastian he goes for anything," Nick shrugged.

"Who are they then?" Blaine asked.

"That is Joe and Iris, Killer," Sebastian said.

"Ok, ignoring the strange people, let's move on!" Jeff clapped.

"I thought the rumours were false!" A voice said from behind Sebastian.

"Then why you here Sha-Queer-A? Wanted to have another slushy over you?" Sebastian drawled, smirking as he turned to face her.

"No, I wanted a rematch, Fivel, or are you too afraid to lose to a girl?" Santana asked.

"You're on Satan," Sebastian growled.

Joe and Iris looked on wearily as the situation came on. They were not certain what to make of this change in the situation. They were even more confused when Barry agreed to what was going on. Some worry was pushed back when they saw a pair of cellos brought forwards, their players sitting next to them.

"My, my, aren't you prepared," Sebastian smirked as the start of the song was played. He turned to one Warbler, whispering something. The Warbler nodded and ran out of the room.

**Uh, as he came into the window**   
**It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!**   
**He came into her apartment**   
**He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!**   
**She ran underneath the table**   
**He could see she was unable**   
**So she ran into the bedroom**   
**She was struck down**   
**It was her doom**

Sebastian walked forwards not missing a step.

**Annie are you OK?**

He glared down on her.

_So, Annie are you OK?_

Santana pushed him away from her. She walked away, knowing that Sebastian's eyes never strayed from her.

**Are you OK, Annie?**

He stalked forwards again.

_Annie are you OK?_

She got right into his face. Punched straight through into his personal bubble.

**So, Annie are you OK?**

He smirked down onto. He used every bit of his taller height to his advantage.

_Are you OK, Annie?_

She turned and started to walk away.

**Annie are you OK?**

He did the same.

_So, Annie are you OK?_

They both turned in a flurry of movement.

**Are you OK, Annie?**

His head was tipped sidewards.

_Annie are you OK?_

So was hers.

**So, Annie are you OK?**

The lack of movement was broken, both stepping forwards, breaking the statue like state they fell into.

_**Are you OK, Annie?** _   
_**Annie are you OK?** _   
_**Will you tell us that you're OK** _   
**(Uh!)**   
_**There's a sign in the window** _   
_**That he struck you - A crescendo Annie** _   
_**He came into your apartment** _   
_**He left the bloodstains on the carpet** _   
**(Uh!)**   
_**Then you ran into the bedroom** _   
_**You were struck down** _   
_**It was your doom** _

They both discreetly looked over each other before they hurried away, continuing their dances around each other.

**Annie are you OK?**

His voice punched through the room.

_So, Annie are you OK?_

Both demanded attention.

**Are you OK Annie?**

They definitely got their attention.

_Annie are you OK?_

The whole room was looking at them. They captivated them all.

**So, Annie are you OK?**

He walked forwards, his head moving like that of snakes.

_Are you OK Annie?_

She smiled like she was one.

**Annie are you OK?**

His pushed himself forwards.

_Are you OK Annie?_

Both wished that the chairs were also there.

**You've been hit by**

His smirk was captivating.

_You've been struck by_

She was calm yet screaming anger and aggression.

**_A Smooth Criminal_ **

The lyric ran through the room.

_I don't know!_   
**(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)**   
_I don't know!_   
**(There's a sign in the window)**   
_I don't know!_   
**(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)**   
_I don't know!_   
**(He came into your apartment)**   
_I don't know!_   
**(Left bloodstains on the carpet)**   
_I don't know why baby!_   
**(Then you ran into the bedroom)**   
_I don't know!_   
**(You were struck down)**   
**(It was your doom - Annie!)**   
**(Annie are you OK?)**   
_Dang, gone it - Baby!_   
**(Will you tell us, that you're OK)**   
_Dang, gone it - Baby!_   
**(There's a sign in the window)**   
_Dang, gone it - baby!_   
**(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)**   
_Hoo! Hoo!_   
**(He came into your apartment)**   
_Dang, gone it!_   
**(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)**   
_Hoo! Hoo!_   
**(Then you ran into the bedroom)**   
_Dang gone it!_   
**(You were struck down)**   
**(It was your doom - Annie!)**

Back and forth, together yet apart at the same time. Their presence filled the whole room. Echoing through. Strong tension was pulled thin between them.

**You've been hit by**

His aroa made him so deadly. It pulled at everyone. Joe and Iris stared, he was a new man. Entirely new and different.

**_You've been struck by_ **

Their unsung dance final brought back to the surface.

_**A Smooth Criminal** _

They both stared down on each other, inches apart, breaths short and sharp. The smirk was spread across Sebastian's face. A smirk was over Santana's face. Sebastian felt something being pressed into his hand, he need not look to know what it was. To be honest, the reactions from the ones behind her was enough. He flung his arm forwards, covering her face in a red slushy. Suddenly the claps were back, raining down on them all. It continued until Sebastian grew tired, a sharp whistle orienting from him. The room was silent again.

"Good to see your back Criminal Chipmunk!" Santana said, pulling him into a hug. She then pushed away from him slapping him right across the face. "Don't do that again! Everyone was wondering where the asshole gay Warbler had gone!" She then shouted at him.

People held their breaths, uncertain as to what was about to happen. They were surprised when he just chuckled deeply.

His smirk turning ever so slightly softer, only seen by someone so trained on his smirks looks. "Yeah, I deserved that. Now Sha-Queer-A, how about you get going, I don't think you are meant to be here?" He questioned her with that same smirk.

\-----------------

Joe almost ran into the Captain's office, meaning that he went flat into the man's chest.

"Whoa... What's wrong?" The Captain asked as the pair walked further into his office.

"I think we made a mistake... He is really well known..." Joe said, gaining better control of his breaths.

"Well known? Surely he can't be so well known that it poses a risk?" The Captain asked, sitting behind his desk.

"He is even more popular... He is different as well... Could you look up Sebastian Smythe? It may just shine some light on this situation," Joe said to the Captain.

"Ok, but I don't see why..." The Captain said, his words falling short as he saw what was facing him on the screen. "When was he a French Model?!" The Captain asked, unable to keep the sheer surprise of his face.

"Wait... WHAT?!" Joe exclaimed.

"Um... Sorry, but I could not help hear Joe shout. Is something up?" Eddie asked, peeking his head around the corner of the door.

"Yeah... Just found out that Barry is a French Model..." Joe said, unable to move his eyesight from the Captain.

"Wait, Barry Allen Barry? The one that we know? CSI? Trip over everything Barry?" Eddie asked, sitting down in the other chair, not missing the look the Captain gave him.

"Yeah, on with the rest then," The Captain said, freeing them from the stage that they were in. "It says here that he was not a good person... Someone then added that is the understatement of the century, wonder why? He always seems so kind-hearted. He was the leader of a group of villains, they named themselves to be the _'Sexy méchants'_ or in English, the _'Sexy Villains'_. Surely this is wrong? He was the cause of two near-deaths and someone nearly going blind. He showed no pity, guilt or regret to the actions that he has done, walking away from each one. Ok... He was apart of the Warblers, later becoming the Captain, this was also the same with the Lacrosse team, who he became that Captain of the two during his junior years. He can be sporty then? Later on, he was the one that caused the massive rivalry between all the different glee groups. He will never be forgotten... Ah, big mistake on our side then..." The Captain readout, his face falling more and more as he went on.

"Wow..." Eddie said, his eyes wide.

"That is a lot to take in..." Joe said, leaning back in his chair. "I don't know how I am meant to take this..." Joe sighed.

"Maybe asking me before going behind my back?" Barry said, his arms crossed as he stood in the doorway.

"Allen!" The Captain said as the three of them jumped to their feet.

Barry raised his hands in the air, closing his fist. "I'm going to stop you there. You have looked into what I was. Going right through personal histories without asking. That does not bode very well for anyone," Sebastian said, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Barry, you ok?" Joe asked.

"Barry, I don't think you can smirk," Eddie stated.

The Captain stayed silent, a calculating look on his face.

"Oh, I think I can," Sebastian drawled, his full signature smirk spread wide across his smug face. "Now, one thing that you missed was the fact that I am the heir to the Smythe fortune, gay and very much against people who go against me. For the proof would be in the training. I was soon to be called the cartoon high school villain... From there it grew more serious. The rival school creating a group of spandex-wearing heroes, I went on into the formation of the Sexy méchants," Sebastian said to all of them.

"But, what about the others?" Joe said, unable to go into detail.

"Heroes win, some of the time, but the Villains win the fans. Une aura qui vous dit de reculer, c'est leur territoire. Ils détiennent tout, font tout ce qu'ils veulent. Pourquoi devrais-je être le héros Wimpy quand je pourrais être le méchant respecté? For I think I would rather like the jobs that others face, far cooler and chilled," Sebastian drawled, an eyebrow raised while he smirked at them.

The French went right over their heads, but the rest of it was clear, he was to be the villain, he prefers it. Others prefer it, why should he stay to how he is now?

"So what are you going to be doing then?" Joe asked, partly about Barry's other 'job'.

"I think I shall be back to school for a year, you know, my return year. Then I shall leave it to the CCPD as to what goes down into," Barry said cryptically before leaving, an imaginary cloak billowing out behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An aura that tells you to retreat in their territory. They hold everything, do whatever they want. Why should I be the wimpy hero when I could be the respected villain?


	3. Singing behind bars

Barry did not know why he had suggested this to the Captain. It might be because of Snart and a few of the other Rogues being currently in the building and there being a calm spot in the city. But it was also to show others that there is more to the people locked away then just criminals.

He hated being bored and this seemed to be a way to fix that. Maybe he would like being bored soon though.

Now he was there undercover, while the prison spontaneously put on singing and dancing lessons. They were partnered and chosen through the whole progress. Well, their partners were their prison cell sharers. He was not liking Joe for pulling strings and getting him in a cell with Snart. Now he both had to perform and sleep in the area of Snart.

What was even better was the fact that it was officially decided that the performance would take place in front of a crowd and that he and Snart would be the singers.

Now Barry was facing away from Snart as they stood in a makeshift rope arena. They would be performing almost exactly like in the movie.

You know I want you   
It's not a secret I try to hide   
I know you want me   
So don't keep saying our hands are tied   
You claim it's not in the cards   
And fate is pulling you miles away   
And out of reach from me   
But you're here in my heart   
So who can stop me if I decide   
That you're my destiny?

Snart sang as Barry prepared his rope. Barry's back was facing Snart.

What if we rewrite the stars?   
Say you were made to be mine   
Nothing could keep us apart   
You'd be the one I was meant to find   
It's up to you, and it's up to me   
No one can say what we get to be   
So why don't we rewrite the stars?   
Maybe the world could be ours...   
Tonight.

They found themselves in the centre of the Stage nose to nose as they danced around each other. Barry carefully swapping the rope from one hand to another. With one movement, Barry used the ropes momentum to lift himself up into the air.

**You think it's easy**   
**You think I don't want to run to you**   
**But there are mountains**   
**And there are doors that we can't walk through**   
**I know you're wondering why**   
**Because we're able to be**   
**Just you and me**   
**Within these walls**   
**But when we go outside**   
**You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all...**

Barry swung slowly around, his elbows resting on the ring. Together they continued the dance, Barry acting like he had years of experience in the matter and Snart like he knew what was happening and was trying to assist him. Together, with Barry holding on by his legs to the rope and Snart by a single hand, they rose into the air again. Snart fell back down, glancing around as he followed where Barry was going.

**No one can rewrite the stars**   
**How can you say you'll be mine?**   
**Everything keeps us apart**   
**And I'm not the one you were meant to find**   
**It's not up to you, it's not up to me**   
**When everyone tells us what we can be**   
**How can we rewrite the stars?**   
**Say that the world can be ours...**   
**Tonight.**

He swung down, on the second time colliding into him as they tumbled over each other. He stared down at Snart, pulling the rope. Moments later, he grabbed it again, launching himself upward. Snart grabbed the end, pulling himself to his feet with its momentum. Barry danced around on the rope, preforming all while still singing. He tumbled down, landing in Snart's arms and shoulders, before pulling himself and Snart upward. This is where they changed from the movie.

**All I want is to fly with you!**   
**All I want is to fall with you!**   
**So just give me all of you!**   
**It feels impossible.**   
It's not impossible.   
**Is it impossible?**   
**Say that it's possible!**

Together, Barry heaved them up. He spread out both his arms, one holding Snart, the other the rope. His body was perfectly straight before he pulled Snart up to the rope and together they swung apart on separate ropes. They swung into one another, holding onto each of them by one hand with bent legs swinging in a fast circle.

**How do we rewrite the stars?**   
**Say you were made to be mine?**   
**Nothing can keep us apart**   
**Cause you are the one I was meant to find**   
**It's up to you, and it's up to me**   
**No one can say what we get to be**   
**And why don't we rewrite the stars?**   
**Changing the world to be ours...**

Barry swung out again while Snart landed back down as his rope lost momentum. Swinging in a circle, Barry made it look like he was walking through the air as he held on by one hand. Making his way over swiftly, Snart climbed up one of the makeshift posts and fences. He then jumped over the edge of the fence, grabbing onto both Barry and the rope as they two continued to sing while staring at each other.

**You know I want you...**   
**It's not a secret I try to hide...**   
**But I can't have you...**   
**We're bound to break and...**   
**My hands are tied...**

As the rope lost its momentum and they landed on their feet, Barry slowly let go of the rope and off Snart as he sang softly before removing Snart's arm and walking away.

\-----

Soon the two were ushered onto the stage again, this time set up like a bar.

**Right here, right now**   
**I put the offer out**   
**I don't want to chase you down**   
**I know you see it**   
**You run with me**   
**And I can cut you free**   
**Out of the treachery and walls you keep in**   
**So trade that typical for something colourful**   
**And if it's crazy, live a little crazy**   
**You can play it sensible, a king of conventional**   
**Or you can risk it all and see...**

One drop, two drops. The shots were done and their voice's where there to play. The two turned to face each other before Barry stuck two fingers towards him then around and tapping. With a point to himself and a cutting movement towards Snart Barry tapped for the bottle. In time with the actual song, it was all passed over to him. He slowly drunk his shot before...

**Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play?**   
**'Cause I got what you need**   
**So come with me and take the ride**   
**It'll take you to the other side**   
**'Cause you can do like you do?**   
**Or you can do like me?**   
**Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key**   
**Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly!**   
**It'll take you to the other side.**

Making Snart turn and face away from the bar like he was. Playing with Snart's undone bowtie he lifted the hat off his head. With a simple flick of the wrist, his hat was on the table and a coin was thrown at the person standing in for the cleaner. (It was Peak-A-Boo, Mike was the barman.) A chair was kicked his way to elevate him onto the table. With the polished wood, he was able to spin around with practised ease thanks to his previous life as a Glee club Captain. Within two words, he kicked his hat into his hand and placed it into his hands. He stepped down, spun Snart and poured out another shot.

Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in   
Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen   
So thanks, but no   
I think I'm good to go   
'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in   
Now I admire you, and that whole show you do   
You're onto something, really it's something   
But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells   
I'll have to leave that up to you...

Snart pointed over at Barry and removed the hand of his shoulder all while moving the shot away from him. He tapped the table before getting up and making his way over to collect his scarf and hat. Walking back over while Barry had removed his hat and given it to the Mike, Snart picked up a few peanut shells and threw them on the floor. Peak-A-Boo quickly came over and played their part in the song with sweeping up the shells.

Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play?   
'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride   
I don't need to see the other side!   
So go and do like you do!   
I'm good to do like me!   
Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key   
Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine?   
I don't need to see the other side

Snart swung around before sliding his way over to the bar. He tipped over a barstool and used it as a step to get onto the bar side and tapped danced to the other side before making his way off. The two then made their way to the piano, where Barry sat down and started to play.

**Now is this really how you like to spend your days?**   
**Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays?**

He slowly turned and faced Snart while still playing.

If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town   
Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns

Snart made his way over, as Barry closed the lid of the piano, as he reached for his hat and shot glass, taking a drink.

**But you would finally live a little, finally, laugh a little**   
**Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll**   
**Wake you up and cure your aching**   
**Take your walls and start 'em breaking**   
**Now that's a deal that seems worth taking...**   
**But I guess I'll leave that up to you...**

The two slowly walked, Snart placing the glass on the side. They all played well to their parts, they went to fill the glass but stopped. The two put on their scarfs simultaneously.

Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly   
So what percentage of the show would I be taking?

He walked back over to Barry, removing his hat.

**Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action**   
**I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen**

Barry tapped the side getting up, meaning that Mike started to get out the shots ready.

I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine

Snart removed his scarf, coming until the two of them were facing each other, parallel to the bar.

**Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?**

Barry even did that small little laugh, Barry also approached him.

Fifteen

Slowly made his way over, Snart walked slowly, letting his arms swing.

**I'd do eight**

Mike was moving like crazy to try and keep up.

Twelve

The three crossed their arms.

**Maybe nine?**

They stared each other down while Mike looks fed up with it all.

Ten

Mike had enough by this point. When Barry found no change (after shaking Snart's hand), Snart brought out his own money, going along with what the movie portrayed. The two finished their drinks before spinning around.

**Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play?**   
**'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride**   
**To the other side!**   
**So if you do like I do!**   
So if you do like me!

They finished off all the other drinks taking it in turns drinking and pointing. Then they placed on their hats and made their way over to a separate part of the stage where the other prisoners were all portraying different roles in singing and performing circus. The two danced around, Snart running into a range of different people.

**Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key**   
**Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly**   
**We're going to the other side**   
So if you do like I do  
 **To the other side**  
So if you do like me  
 **We're going to the other side**  
'Cause if we do we're going to the other side  
 **We're going to the** **other side!**

In the end, Snart had fallen over a box but ended up making his way around ok. The two of them danced in perfect sync, as they moved around. They kicked up their legs, holding onto their hats before making their way up the stairs two steps at a time. They swapped over the hats, as one of the other prisoners made their way down the stairs. The two crossed either side of her before they clapped, positioned themselves so that one leg was higher than the other on the stairs and lowered their hats in perfect sync again. The woman swooned at them - at this point, they were uncertain as to whether this was real or fake. Then they swapped over their hats, making their way over the stairs quickly.

At this point, the crowd was going insane with both laughter and their claps.

\-----

Now Barry was up on the stage on his own. He did not like the fact that he pretty much had to do a solo song, but he was going to go with it anyway.

**I am not a stranger to the dark...**   
**"Hideaway," they say**   
**"'Cause we don't want your broken parts"...**   
**I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars...**   
**"Runaway," they say**   
**"No one'll love you as you are"**

Barry kept his head down through most of it, keeping his voice sad. He then looked up, the semicircle of prisoners surrounding him doing the same.

**But I won't let them break me down to dust**   
**I know that there's a place for us**   
**For we are glorious...**

He started to make his way forward, the others giving him questionable looks before following him.

**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down...**   
**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out...**   
**I am brave, I am bruised**   
**I am who I'm meant to be, this is me**   
**Look out 'cause here I come...**   
**And I'm marching on to the beat I drum...**   
**I'm not scared to be seen**   
**I make no apologies, this is me**

He faced the others, walking into the group, before walking forwards through the narrower part of the stage, the other ones making their way behind him in a large pack like a group.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
**_Oh-oh-oh_ ** _,_ _oh-oh-oh_ _, oh-oh-oh,_ _oh_ _, oh_

They walked into a space that prison guards had filled, the looks that followed them even shocked Barry to the core. He was momently frozen slightly.

 _Another round of bullets hits my skin_  
 _Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in_  
 **We are bursting through the barricades**  
 **And reaching for the sun**  
_We are warriors_   
**Yeah, that's what we've become**  
_Y_ _eah, that's what we've become_

One of the newer Rouges stepped forwards, from their smaller stature and took his hand as he sang the next part as they walked forward together. Soon the crowds started parting and Barry found his voice again.

_I_ _won't let them break me down to dust_   
_I know that there's a place for us_   
**_For we are glorious!_ **

They walked into a different part of the stage, where some paper was falling making it look like it was snowing as they danced together through the song. They imposed themselves there, even when they were shouted to go home the did not stop. Instead, they continued with the increasing pitch and volume of the song.

**_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_ **   
**_I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_ **   
**_I am brave, I am bruised_ **   
**_I am who I'm meant to be,_ ** _this is me_   
**_Look out 'cause here I come_ **   
**_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_ **   
**_I'm not scared to be seen_ **   
**_I make no apologies,_ ** _this is me_

They danced around a pole and made movements like they were pulling things from the sky as they almost skipped as they danced towards where the crowd was sat. In an almost sudden movement, they placed themselves in the original part of the stage, dancing around in a kite shape. They kicked up their feet, spraying sand everywhere as they danced. They stamped their feet down suddenly, it echoing through the hall.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
 ** _Oh-oh-oh,_** _oh-oh-oh_ _, oh-oh-oh,_ _oh_ _, oh_  
 _This is me_

They all moved together as they sang. Then the crowd started to sway, singing along to the song with them. At that point they all moved out, calling out to the crowd and getting an answer in return. They all had congress on Barry.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
**And I know that I deserve your love**  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
**There's nothing I'm not worthy of!!**  
_Oh-oh-oh_ _, oh-oh-oh,_ _oh-oh-oh_ _, oh,_ _oh_

Barry made his way forwards, everyone swinging their arms around to the song. He shouted out the lyrics, blowing away even the other singers and performers with the power and pitch his voice reached easily. He then made his way back into the group of dancers. The crowd was shocked into silence.

**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down...**   
**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out...**   
**This is brave, this is bruised**   
**This is who I'm meant to be, this is me...**

He sang softly, everyone jumping and twirling before landing heavily.

_Look out 'cause here I come_   
**Look out 'cause here I come!!**  
_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_   
**Marching on, marching, marching on!!**  
_I'm not scared to be seen_   
_I make no apologies,_ **_this is me_ **

They continued to dance and jump, making as much noise as they were able too. They all joined in on the dance, before Barry broke from the dance, singing loudly.

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_   
_I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh,_ _oh-oh-oh-oh,_ _oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out** **!!!**  
 _Oh-oh-oh,_ _oh-oh-oh_ _, oh-oh-oh, oh,_ _oh_   
**_This is me_ **

As they made their rings, they heard the crowd joining in again with their song. In one final movement, they all stomped their feet as they faced the crowd.

\-----

Barry was regretting ever suggesting to come at this point. He walked back out onto the stage again.

**You stumble through your days**   
**Got your head hung low**   
**Your skies a shade of grey**   
**Like a zombie in a maze**   
**You're asleep inside**   
**But you can shake awake**

Carefully clicking his hands and checking in with someone, he sang softly, a smirk appearing over his face.

**'Cause you're just a dead man walking**   
**Thinking that's your only option**   
**But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day**   
**Sun is up and the colours blinding**   
**Take the world and redefine it**   
**Leave behind your narrow mind**   
**You'll never be the same**

He walked back into the place.

**Come alive, come alive**   
**Go and light your light**   
**Let it burn so bright**   
**Reaching up**   
**To the sky**   
**And it's open wide**   
**You're electrified**

He got into his ringmaster uniform. Including the top hat that he was almost attached too now.

**When the world becomes a fantasy**   
**And you're more than you could ever be**   
**'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**   
**And you know you can't go back again**   
**To the world that you were living in**   
**'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**   
**So, come alive!**

He then started to get everyone else ready before at the last moment, open the curtain, allowing the crowd to see everyone ready.

**I see it in your eyes**   
**You believe that lie**   
**That you need to hide your face**   
**Afraid to step outside**   
**So you lock the door**   
**But don't you stay that way**

Everyone was shocked to still before Barry started the final one getting ready.

_No more living in those shadows_   
_You and me, we know how that goes_

That started everyone else off, as the horse (how they got a horse, he was not sure) rode through into the room.

'Cause once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same

Snart started, coming to stand next to the other singer.

_We will be the light that's turning_   
_Bottle up but keep on shining_

Snart found himself almost smiling, instead, he covered it up with one of his smirks.

**_You can prove there's more to you_ **

Barry came forward into the circle now.

**You cannot be afraid**

It was like he was telling everyone that fear was why everything was happening.

**_Come alive, come alive_ **   
**_Go and light your light_ **   
**_Let it burn so bright_ **   
**_Reaching up_ **   
**_To the sky_ **   
**_And it's open wide_ **   
**_You're electrified_ **

They all ran forwards, ready and waiting for it all. Barry removed his had and pointed upwards, where there were two people performing tricks.

_When the world becomes a fantasy_   
_And you're more than you could ever be_   
**_'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_ **   
**_And we know we can't go back again_ **   
**_To the world that we were living in_ **   
**_'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open_ **   
**_So, come alive!_ **

Now they were dancing, tapping their feet up and down. Now they performed quick and precise movements. Barry quickly removed his hat, spun it and placed it back on as they all bowed down and moved his arms out wide.

_Come one!_   
_Come all!_   
_Come in!_   
_Come on!_

They paraded around, the dancers bursting around them.

_To anyone who's bursting with a dream_

Their movements fluid with one another.

_Come one!_   
_Come all!_   
_You hear_   
_The call_

They all started to break into smiles.

**To anyone who's searching for a way to break free**

Everyone in the crowd felt their jaws smack their laps.

_Break free!_   
_Break free!_

Now the crowd saw that this was partially bragging rights through the song.

**_When the world becomes a fantasy_ **   
**_And you're more than you could ever be_ **   
**_'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_ **   
**_And we know we can't go back again_ **   
**_To the world that we were living in_ **   
**_'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open_ **   
_Hey!_

Together, prisoner and crowd clapped.

_**When the world becomes a fantasy** _   
_**And you're more than you could ever be** _   
_**'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open** _   
_**And we know we can't go back again** _   
_**To the world that we were living in** _   
_**'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open** _

The song was so joyful.

 **_'_ ** **_Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open_ **

The crowd were on their feet, almost dancing along to those on show.

**_So come alive!_ **   
_Come alive!_

The crowd were knocked off their feet when suddenly peak-a-boo sang out to the final note.

\-----

Snart was the next one led out. They were in the bar setting again.

I saw the sun begin to dim   
And felt that winter wind   
Blow cold   
A man learns who is there for him   
When the glitter fades and the walls won't hold   
'Cause from then   
Rubble   
What remains   
Can only be what's true   
If all was lost   
There's more I gained   
'Cause it led me back...   
To you...

Snart kept it soft, slow and simple, keeping to the current sadness of the song.

From now on...   
These eyes will not be blinded by the lights...   
From now on...   
What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight...   
Tonight...   
Let this promise in me start   
Like an anthem in my heart   
From now on...   
From now on...

Picking up an image from the wall, Snart turned to face the others on set, a softer almost smile like smirk across his face.

I drank champagne with kings and queens   
The politicians praised my name   
But those are someone else's dreams   
The pitfalls of the man I became...   
For years and years   
I chased their cheers   
The crazy speed of always needing more   
But when I stop   
And see you here   
I remember who all this was for...

Snart was ready to let the side only a few have come to see. He was ready to let the last of his fathers mask fall.

And from now on...   
These eyes will not be blinded by the lights   
From now on...   
What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight   
It starts tonight   
And let this promise in me start   
Like an anthem in my heart   
From now on...   
From now on...   
From now on!

Everyone's eyebrows hit the ceiling while their jaws hit the floor as Snart's smile shone as powerful as his voice as it carried out.

 _**And we will come back home** _  
_**And we will come back home** _  
_**Home, again!** _  
_**And we will come back home** _   
_**And we will come back home** _   
_**Home, again!** _   
_**And we will come back home** _   
_**An** _ _**d we will come home again!** _

Snart started to hand out the mugs, sliding and chucking.

From now on!

The eyebrows were still high, even as they all danced around.

 _**And we will come back home** _  
_**And we will come back home** _  
_**Home, again!** _  
_**And we will come back home** _  
_**And we will come back home** _  
_**Home, again!** _  
_**And we will come back home** _  
_**And we will come back home** _   
Yes!  
_**Home, again!** _   
_**And we will come back home** _   
_**And we will come back home** _   
_**Home, again!** _   
_**From now on!** _

Everyone danced around, pushing the tables out of the way, tap dancing together or alone.

These eyes will not be blinded by the lights!

Barry found himself and Snart tap dancing as they faced each other. Together they pulled off a synchronized power-filled dance that many trained competitions winners would struggle with.

_**From now on...** _

Barry was on the verge of laughing while he sang.

What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight!   
It starts tonight!   
Let this promise in me start   
Like an anthem in my heart   
_**From now on!** _   
From now on!   
From now on!

Barry's eyebrows even shot up at that, Sebastian's eyebrows would have.

_**And we will come back home** _   
_**And we will come back home** _   
_**Home again!** _   
_**And we will come back home** _   
_**And we will come back home** _   
_**Home, again!** _   
_**And we will come back home** _   
_**And we will come back home** _   
_**Home, again!** _

Snart left the room that they were in while everyone danced around together, before starting to slow down slightly, resting on the tables.

_**From now on** _   
**_From now on_ **   
**_Home, again!_ **   
**_From now on_ **   
**_From now on_ **   
**_Home, again!_ **

They were all smiling as the song ended, looking around one another with awe and gratitude.

\-----

This was the final song, Barry was trusted enough to be placed behind the audience for this.

_Woah_   
_Woah_   
_Woah_   
_Woah_   
_Woah_   
_Woah_   
_Woah_   
_Woah_   
_Woah_

Barry used the cane he had in his hands to fall in sync with both the song and the stamps of the audience.

**Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for**   
_Woah_   
**Been searchin' in the dark, your sweat soakin' through the floor**   
_Woah_   
**And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore**   
**Takin' your breath, stealin' your mind**   
**And all that was real is left behind**

Barry found himself walking around everyone until he was just behind the curtain - ripping it open and charging in, everyone behind him.

**Don't fight it, it's comin' for you, runnin' at ya**   
**It's only this moment, don't care what comes after**   
**Your fever dream, can't you see it gettin' closer?**   
**Just surrender 'cause you feel the feelin' takin' over**   
**It's fire, it's freedom, it's floodin' open!**   
**It's a preacher in the pulpit and your blind devotion**   
**There's somethin' breakin' at the brick of every wall**   
**It's holdin' all that you know, so tell me do you wanna go?**

The tension was built as all the prisoners came charging in, moments before the start of the song.

**_Where it's covered in all the coloured lights_ **   
**_Where the runaways are runnin' the night_ **   
**_Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you_ **   
_Oh, this is the greatest show_   
**We light it up, we won't come down**   
_And the sun can't stop us now_   
**Watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you**   
_Oh, this is the greatest show_

Snart was still hidden, he also had just enough to be placed next to some crowd part to come ready.

_Woah_   
**Colossal we come these renegades in the ring**   
_Woah_   
**Where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king!**

Barry loved the growl that came with the song.

**_Don't fight it, it's comin' for you, runnin' at ya_ **   
**_It's only this moment, don't care what comes after_ **   
**_It's blindin', outshinin' anything that you know_ **   
**_Just surrender 'cause you're callin' and you wanna go_ **

There were acts in the sky, acts around the ground. It was chaotic yet organised.

 ** _Where it's covered in all the coloured lights_**  
 ** _Where the runaways are runnin' the night_**  
 _Impossible comes true,_ **intoxicatin' you**  
 _Oh, this is the greatest show_  
 _We light it up,_ _ **we won't come down**_  
 _And the sun can't stop us now_  
 **Watchin' it come true,** _it's takin' over you_  
 _Oh, this is the greatest show_

Now the hat was making its way around the room, each person adding their own touches to their parts.

**It's everything you ever want**   
**It's everything you ever need**   
**And it's here right in front of you**   
_This is where you wanna be_   
**This is where you wanna be**   
**It's everything you ever want**   
**It's everything you ever need**   
**And it's here right in front o' you**   
**This is where you wanna be!**

Finally, hat in hand, Barry ran off to where Snart was, passing it over.

_This is where you wanna be!!!_

Peak-a-boo was back at it again, shocking the crowd into silence.

 _Where it's covered in all the coloured lights_  
 _Where the runaways are runnin' the night_  
 _Impossible comes true, it's takin' over_ _you_  
 _Oh, this is the greatest show!!!_  
 _We light it up, we won't come down_  
 _And the sun can't stop us now_  
 _Watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you_  
This is the greatest show!!!  
 _Where it's covered in all the coloured lights_  
 _Where the runaways are runnin' the night_  
Impossible _comes true, it's takin' over you_  
 _Oh,_ _this is the greatest show_  
 _We light it up, we won't come down_  
 _And the walls can't stop us now_  
 _I'm watchin' it come true,_ _it's takin' over you_  
 _Oh, this is the greatest show_

Snart jumped in, sliding across his knees singing out to the roar of the watching. He started dancing again - although they separated from the movie and he did not start to dance with someone else.

'Cause everythin' _you want is right in front of you_   
_And you see the impossible is comin' true_   
_And the walls can't stop us_   
_N_ _ow_  
_N_ _ow_ , yeah

The other sang as they jumped from one rope to another, instead of next to Snart.

_This is the greatest show_   
_Oh!_   
_This is the greatest show_   
_Oh!_   
_This is the greatest show_   
_Oh!_   
_This is the greatest show_   
_Oh!_   
_This is the greatest show_   
_Oh!_   
_This is the greatest show_   
_Oh!_   
_This is the greatest show_   
_Oh!_   
_This is the greatest show_   
_Oh!_   
**_This is the greatest show!_ **

Within the last moments, Barry ran back in, much like the way Snart had - skidding across his knees to his feet. His hands were out wide as he sang out with everyone else for that last moment.

They all panted, looking around a little star-eyed at everyone. Barry could see that his family was there, jaws through all nine levels of hel. Everyone's cheeks were flushed with exhaustion and excitement all at the same time.

\-----

"Barry, now be honest. Why are you here? It seems far too set up, far too coincidental to be accidental." Snart asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You are right. This is a setup. Although the singing and dancing, I had no idea off. The idea was to show them outside of these walls, that those within are still human. You think that has worked?" Barry asked.

"If it hasn't, then at least they are entertained." Snart shrugged.

"I think just the smile that you showed them did that," Barry smirked.

"And suddenly the Speedster will find himself to have a broken back again."

"I'm going to shut up now..." Barry said, straightening slightly.

"That be good."

\-----

"It is so nice to be in normal clothes again," Barry stated, stretching his arms out.

"Yeah, it is always nice." The voice came from the shadow of the wall.

"Snart, get out of my house!" Barry said. He was not surprised that he had already broken out, nor was he surprised that he went to his house. What did surprise him was the fact that he was in tight leather trousers and in a red shirt and blue-grey soft leather jacket - he had even gone and got on a wide black belt with a blue-silver buckle.

"You surprised that I can dress in anything but the parker?" Snart asked, amused.

Barry replied back, equally amused, "then you have not seen what I am dressed in." The moment Barry said that he stood up from where he was sat.

He was also dressed in skinny leather trousers showing the muscles gained from running. With a small leather belt, with a red buckle attached.

Dressed in a skinny tailored, crisp ice-blue shirt. He had a skinny black leather jacket on. The top couple of buttons were undone on the shirt as well.

Altogether the top half showed just as much of his muscles as the bottom half, maybe even more.

Even his hair was jelled and styled.

"Snart, raise your jaw. Also, your outfit is not complete." Barry said, Sebastian sense of style coming through.

Barry grabbed Snart by the shoulder and lead the protesting villain until he was facing Barry's dressing mirror.

"See, the outfit is incomplete. It does not work." Barry stated as he looked through the carefully organised drawers.

"I have no idea what you mean or even where this came from," Snart said, turning to face Barry.

Barry turned him to face the mirror again before starting to undo the top two buttons.

"What are you doing!" Snart said trying to shove his hands away.

"Stop," Barry said, pushing Snart's hands away as he continued to tie a grey ribbon around his neck. "Your silver now, flaunt it as if you mean it!"

"Leave me alone!" Snart shouted trying to push Barry's hands away from his hair.

"No."

Barry continued to work on Snart until he finally found himself satisfied.

When Snart finally saw what had happened during the time he was forced to keep his eyes closed he could hardly believe his eyes.

He now had his hair gelled and styled into a side parting with a slight upturn just of the parting. The ribbon was in a loose bow.

"Wow. I am impressed, Scarlet..." Snart whispered.

"Look down at your feet."

Looking down, Snart was able to see that Barry had somehow managed to change his previous shoes into black leather shoes, polished like the military. "How you changed my shoes, I don't know."

"I have also done a bit to your face. Darkened the area around your eye, but not like you have had no sleep. I have also given you a cleaner shave. All this makes your blue eyes stand out more. This makes your outfit altogether complete," Barry shrugged before making his way out of the room, Snart following behind him.

"You know I can't just walk out onto the street right?" Snart pointed out as they reached the front door.

"Sure you can. At the moment, you have a mask on that means only I can actually see who you are. Others see one Harry Benedict. Someone who has briefly came to Central City." Barry noted before walking out.

"You sure that you are fine on your side of the law?" Snart questioned curiously.

"Nah, I am fine where I am."

\-----

"Hey Barry, how..." Cisco's sentence cut off when he actually looked at Barry.

"Kid, I think you broke him!" Snart shouted from behind the wall.

"Snart! But you were in prison!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Not my first prison break." Snart snorted, then added, "also, whoever taught Scarlet to dance. I would like to personally thank them."

As Snart walked forwards into the room, everyone else turned to face them. Just from their eyes, the Scarlet Speedster and Captain Cold could see that they were shocked but also slightly in awe.

"What the hel is going on..." Cisco whispered, staring wide-eyed at the pair of them.

"Well hello to you too," Snart and Barry humphed at the same time.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Iris asked.

"Because Scarlet decided that I was his personal play doll."

"Because I am going back into my past a bit," Barry shrugged.

"You are so trouble twins, you know that right?" Caitlin sighed questionably at the pair in question.

With a single glance from the corners of their eyes, the pair chirped together with matching smirks spread across their faces.

"Yep!"

"I regret putting you two in a cell together for so long..." Joe sighed, almost hitting himself in the face.

"That was hilarious those performances you know." Cisco laughed.

"I am sure that the PD won't let me forget..." Barry drawled.

"Who cares for the PD, what about the Rogues when they see me dancing and singing _duet love_ songs with a _stranger_?" Snart stated.

"That sounds like a you problem."

"Scarlet!"

"I am right next to you! No need to shout!"

"Says the one who said that ever so calmly," was Snart's sarcastic reply.

"Well, you are not Harry and that is not the goblet of fire," Barry shrugged, "nor am I the Hairy Marshmellow."

"Yeah, it is only a goblet filled with fire... Wait... What!" Snart exclaimed.

"Oh come on... Not now..." Barry whined pitifully.


	4. Thunder from France

_"French"_

\--------

Barry was walking down the stairs from his lab towards the Captain's office when everyone heard the noise.

The noise was thunderous, like a herd of elephants making their way wearing tap shoes. The noise caught everyone's attention as they all congregated into the main area, looking around in confusion. The Captain had just left his office when the doors all around them where almost flung off their hinges.

Swarms of French cops streamed into the room, their weapons pointing around the room.

"What is going on!" Singh shouted, but his voice was lost in all the shouting and noise.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" One of the French officers shouted.

Everyone looked at who they were going after.

It was Barry, he had seven barrels pointed at his head, his hands raised above his head.

 _"I am sure that there has been a misunderstanding,"_ Barry spoke to them, trying to calm the situation.

 _"There has been no so such misunderstanding, traitor!"_ The officer growled back to him.

The Captain of the French group walked forwards, signalling for his men to get Barry onto his knees. "I think you would find that you deserve this... What was it? Oh yes... _'Seductive Demon'_." He growled at him, having Barry handcuffed for a precaution.

"What is going on!" Singh shouted, striding towards the French Captain. "Who is this _'Seductive Demon'_? That man there is called Barry Allen. I have known him since he has been young!"

"Then the fool has played you as well. It won't work any more. This man in front of you goes by the name Sebastian Smythe and his alias is the Seductive Demon. For years we thought that he was a good guy. One of our most promising models until we uncovered his true self, the villain side to him." The French Captain stated.

During this time, Barry used the distraction to vibrate his hands out of the cuffs.

"No, he is Barry Allen. The best CSI of the CCPD and all surrounding areas." Singh argued back.

"No matter what you think, you are unable to stop him from arrest but we shall allow him to stay in your local prison but under our control. Take this as our final warning." The French Captain stated before turning back to Barry.

To be met with a swinging fist as Barry lept to his feet.

The French Captain fell like a sack of potatoes. Landing with a thump on the floor, his jaw clearly dislocated and the man knocked unconscious just from the singular hit.

 _"There was a reason why I claimed the title as the most feared leader and ruler of the '_ _Sexy Villains_ _'!"_ Bassy barked at the surrounding Frenchmen as they all pointed their weapons at him.

One of the French Officers ran forwards aiming to get Bassy of his feet. Bassy used the momentum that he held and twisting him over him and making the Officer land heavy on his back.

The next went forwards with a different tactic, using a baton to try and knock him unconscious. Bassy grabbed the baton and used it to swing himself forward, his elbow connected with his spine, rendering him temporally paralysed.

This continued, the attacks growing and growing, the fight growing larger and larger as time ticked by. Bassy's attacks grew in strength. He was dodging the weapons attacks while also attacking those around him. The crack of shots and the crack of bones echoed through the room.

Finally, it seemed like the French came up with an idea. They also started going after the CCPD in hopes that this would distract Bassy.

It did distract him. It did make him angry. Suddenly, he wasn't pulling his hits anymore. Suddenly, it seemed like he had lost it. Aiming for places that could kill, could cripple, could do permanent damage to those who tried their ways with him.

Being a CSI and having done many autopsies, Bassy knew the body inside and out.

He aimed for nerves that could never be healed. Causing a never-ending pain for those who suffered it.

He attacked the face, resulting in them to fall the floor, almost drowning in their own blood.

Bassy felt the sting of a taser hitting his nerves all over his body. Both their lightning as his own shooting out and mixing in a deadly combination.

Those officers holding the tasers dropped to the floor, spasming as the electric voltage flew like lightning through their veins, muscles and nerves.

Bassy screamed out as more and more electricity pumped through him. He felt like he was on the edge of exploding under the amount.

He did.

\--------

Singh was the first to wake up. His eyes straight away went to the centre of the explosion.

His eyes fell on the fallen shape of Barry. His arms were twitching, little bolts dancing up and down as more and more energy wanted to escape.

Nonetheless, with all the carnage and destruction, it was almost peaceful and tranquil. The only noise was the ringing in his ears and in his head. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw others start to wake, what looked like groans leaving their mouths as they clutched at their heads and their ears.

By the time that most people had woken up, the ringing was mostly gone.

Even so, he still heard no noise.

He could not believe it.

They had to be lying.

That could not have been his little brother. He would make sure that the lie came out.

That lost little boy who wormed himself into his heart at the tender age of four then solidified himself as his own kin at eleven. That boy would not - could not - be the cause of all this.

That little boy may have just been slain... Electrocuted to extinction by their badge-brothers from another kingdom.

He felt tears slide from his eyes. His tiny brother was gone... And he only stood and stared silently.

He scampered to his feet, almost crawling over to Barry. Not caring to the shock that he received to his own system, he shook Barry trying to rouse him. He huddled his forehead against Barry's, laying his fingers against the pulse-point on Barry's neck.

It was rapid. But it was present.

He wasn't dead.

His own brother, the little boy from a tortured past still lived. It was a miracle that he was alive, but he was.

"Joe! Call Barry's medic! We need her down here now!" He cried, not caring to hide the worry, fear and tear-streamed-face from anyone.

Joe got straight to it. Yelling back to Singh that they would be there any minute. They had heard the explosion and were on their way.

\--------

Barry woke, finding lights shining into his eyes, blinding him for a moment. Everything was fuzzy. The words blurred in and out, his vision almost had a blurry mist covering everything.

His throat felt dry and when he went to ask for water only gasping sounds came out.

"...Awoke..."

"...Skyrocketing..."

The voices sounded familiar. Though he could not grasp where. He tried calling out again, his breath quickening as only small whispers of whimpers escaped.

"...Panicking..."

"...Speeding..."

He whined at the inability to speak or to know what was going on.

"...Barry..."

He whined again, trying to move one of his limbs, only to find it cuffed to something.

"...calm..."

"...Barry!"

He whined again, shaking his head, wanting the blur to clear.

"Barry!"

He felt the blur clear as he was shaken and shoved at the shoulders. He glanced his eyes up towards the eyes of the person that shook his shoulder. His eyes met those of David Singh.

"He is calming down and his eyes seemed to have focused now."

He whined again, reaching to try and grasp at his sore throat. His arms only just got off the mattress before they were stopped by the cuffs on his wrists. He cried out.

His throat was screaming at him, he was screaming back at it.

"Here," Singh whispered. He lowered a cup of water to Barry's mouth, helping him drink it until it was empty.

"What happened..?" Barry croaked.

"You got tasered too many times to count. Your system must have got overloaded as you practically exploded." Singh explained.

"Why am I cuffed?" He croaked again.

"The French have ordered an arrest on you and say that you are too dangerous to be out of cuffs, even when under medical help," Joe explained.

"I will try and sort this out for you, there must have been something on the cuffs that stimulated you into fighting. It has happened to people before with those French cuffs," The Captain explained, growling under his breath that if this is true - which it will be - then it will come under treason between PD's and would be dealt as-such.

"Wait..." Barry said trying to pull at his cuffs again. He felt to pinned in, his senses were on high alert. They were almost driving him crazy.

"Calm Barry, we need you to calm down," Caitlin stated, softly shaking him.

Barry's breath came shorter and shorter he only had a vague memory of getting into such a feeling before. He was on the verge of his speed coming to show.

He could only just position his hand and fingers so that be could tap the correct amount of times on his ring. It was a fail-safe for something like this. It sent out an SOS to the person who had previously calmed him.

Everyone else was at a loss of what to do and were on the vedge of trying to sedate his panicking form when all the alarms around the building. All their heads whipped around when they heard someone else enter the room. "What has happened here!" Snart exclaimed as he came running into the room, cold gun power and all.

Everyone looked at each other before simultaneously looking at Barry.

"No time for that, keys now!" Snart barked as he aimed the cold gun at Singh.

Singh hastily (and gladly) threw the keys over to Snart who snatched them before running over to Barry and undid the cuffs.

"Get out!" Snart growled at the others. When they did not move, he shouted at them, "OUT!"

Everyone quickly followed his orders as he slowly got Barry out of the bed.

Barry felt around him to find that he was now standing central in a room, there was nothing around him except for the one other person just of to his right who was there helping him stand.

He felt himself start to calm down, he did not realise this until now but his hands were vibrating and sparking with lighting.

"Easy Scarlet. You can move. Easy. Scarlet breathe. It's just us. Calm. Patience is coming." The man now realised as Snart whispered to him, keeping his distance.

"Patience is coming?" Barry whispered back, signifying that he had come back now. "Not heard that one before."

"It worked, didn't it?" Start drawled back.

"It did... Thanks for helping me again," Barry breathed.

"It's no worries. What are enemies for anyway?" Snart joked.

"Can we come back yet?" Cisco called over the speakers.

"Yeah, you can come back now," Barry replied.

\--------

"Anyone like to inform me as to why Captain Cold visited?" Singh asked.

"Well... There no way really to explain it without going into a lot of details..." Joe explained.

"Well, I am waiting," The Captain stated.

"Well..." Joe started.

"Ever heard the phrase keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Barry asked him.

"Yes, why is this relevant?" The Captain asked.

"Because, what Scarlet is trying to say..." Snart started seeing what Barry was about to do.

"Wait... Scarlet... You only call one person Scarlet..."

"Go on," Barry encouraged.

"You only call The Flash, Scarlet... Allen... Are you The Flash?" The Captain asked.

"And he finally knows!" Snart exclaimed overly-dramatically.

"But that does not explain why he came in like that and managed to calm you when your friends and family could not..." The Captain questioned.

"That be because he has been the only other one to know about it as well as be one of them that has caused that." Barry shrugged.

"What causes it anyway and why don't your teammates know about this? Surely they are able to track your vitals?" Singh kept asking.

"They are able to track my vitals, sometimes they go offline as off lately but only around Snart so they don't really worry," Barry explained simply before going onto the more pressing matters, "the _'panic attack'_ is caused by the fact that my speed has some bad effects. I am overly sensitive and then the fact of almost different timings for me it means that when I am pinned down with almost little to no movement. I shut down in a panic, almost like an animal with no freedom of movement."

"I triggered this a few weeks ago. When I realised something really was wrong, I unlocked him from the restraints and tried to calm him. Eventually, I figured out that he needed to be surrounded by nothing. Although someone had to be there and be continuously speaking. This happened a few times before we were able to figure out what can cause it." Snart explained.

"While I was able to still think properly. I sent an SOS to Snart through a ring on my finger. This was made so that I was to have the attack triggered he would be able to follow its location, find me and calm me," Barry finished explaining.

"That is clever... How did you make it? That has to be really advanced tech," Cisco asked.

"Remember who makes Gideon," Barry smirked.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that," Cisco said.

"It is made of nanotech and behaves much like the trackers on both my suit and on emergency floats for out on the seas," Barry clarified like it was 2+2.

"Why is he out of cuffs!" The French officer shouted.

"Because he is hypo-sensitive and the cuffs sent him into a panic!" Singh shouted back rising to his feet. "Here he has someone guarding over him instead of the cuffs," Singh explained when he saw that Snart, in fact, had something disguising him as someone else completely.

"Fine. Now he needs to go into them as we transport him to the cells."

"He has only just woken up after your men tried to kill him!" Singh growled.

"That is no excuse, he shall be making his way to prison and that is final," the French Captain stated.

"Then seems as he is of a  
 _'_ _high-threat level'_ he will be kept in isolation with a personal guard of my choosing. That is the rules you agreed to when you chose to place him in our prison." Singh stated.

"Alright, that is fair. What is your guard of choice?" The French Captain asked.

"This one here. He is the only one trained enough to both deals with dangerous criminals and the unique panic attacks that Barry can get," Singh stated squaring his chest out like he hadn't just made one of the most well-known villains in the area the personal guard to his little brother and The Flash.

Barry's eyes widened at the implication that Singh had just made. He was putting complete trust in both Snart and himself. The fact that Snart was being trusted as the personal guard with free rein over everything in a prison spoke wonders.

"And who are you exactly?" The French Captain asked.

"Wentworth Miller, sir," Snart replied.

"Very well. Bring the _'Seductive Demon'_ to the transport van, he will be cuffed for that" the Captain ordered before turning on his heel and leaving.

" _'Seductive Demon'_?" Snart asked.

"It's the name of a Villain that they seemed to have confused Barry with," Singh explained.

"Hmm..." Snart replied as he cuffed Barry again.

\-------

Snart walked until they were in a spot with no access that the French Force could get to. "Explain!" He growled at Barry.

Pulling them into Flash-Time, Barry started, "what the others don't know is what I am about to tell you."

"What is it?" Snart asked intrigued.

"When I was in high school. I was not the same person as I am now. I was the person they are trying to say that I am not. I am Sebastian Smythe and I am the _'Seductive Demon'_. I'm wanted for my many crimes, they have all caught up to me at one moment." Barry explained to Snart.

"They are defending a guilty man. My, it seems like I was right to say I see bad in you," Snart smirked.

"I guess you were," Snart smirked back. He then got the two of them to leave Flash-Time.

\-------

" _Get in the van!_ " One of the officers shouted as they pushed him into the padded van, causing him to lose his footing slightly.

Snart had to fight himself not to react in any way. This was almost inhumane. He stepped to go in there with him when he was stopped.

"No, you ride with the Central City Captain," the French Officer spoke.

Snart glared almost unnoticeably but spun on his foot to head to the STAR LABS van the rest of Barry's group was riding in.

"Why are you here?" Joe asked him.

"I wasn't allowed in, said I was to ride with you guys," Snart growled, closing the door as he sat next to Singh.

"They're changing the rules..." Singh growled, "ok, let me fill you in. As of current, you are an actual member of the CCPD under the fake name you stated earlier. You will act as both his cell guard and bodyguard at the same time. He will be staying in isolation, try to make sure that he does not lose his mind, even if that means you make some bullshit up about how talking to him will make him less likely to act out."

"Alright... Let me fill you in some things," Snart replied, knowing that Barry's friends had every right to know this, "Scarlet filled in somethings for me about a minute ago. The person that he is being called. A man by the name Sebastian Smythe. That is him. In his high school years, he was someone completely different."

At the cries of outrage, he held up his hand before continuing, "he is the _'Seductive Demon'_ and he emitted to it. All this time when I had been saying I see bad in him, it was true," Snart stated.

"And he was true when he stated that he sees good in you," Singh stated.

Chuckling with a smile, Snart replied, "don't let anyone else know that."

\-------

"Miller!"

Snart almost shot from his seat as he was shouted at by the French Captain.

"Get him to processing!"

Snart hurried himself over to where Barry was almost being thrown into both the wall and the floor by a couple of officers. "I think I will take it from here..." Snart drawled, clapping a hand onto each of the officers' shoulders.

They almost jumped out of their skin and Barry and Snart had a hard time keeping their amusement to themselves. "Right," they replied in sync.

\-------

Processing was unique for the two of them, to say the least. Each one used to playing the role of the other in all of this. It was nice though to know what the others had to put up with.

The cuffs were taken off as long as Snart stayed nearby, meaning that when Barry was getting changed, they decided that Snart had to stay in the room with him. Then added to the role he had to play. He had to watch him change.

To say that it was embarrassing was an understatement.

Now the two were being led down to isolation. Barry is the one pushed behind the bars, Snart being the one with the comfortable chair on the outside.

It felt odd and disorientating for the hero and villain.

\-----

"You're actually telling me that you just made Captain Cold a member of the CCPD?" Singh was talking to his closest advisor, John, the man knew everything that was happening and Singh had bearly got into his office before he was rounded on.

"Yes..." Singh said, scratching the back of his head.

"Is this because Allen is the Flash?" John asked.

Singh was stumped, how had the man known?

"It's not hard to work out really," John shrugged taking the silence to be a yes and that the Captain was amazed that he knew this.

Singh was quietly embarrassed that he was so easy to read like that. Then again that man knew him for years. "Allen is hypersensitive because of his speed and Snart is the only one that knows how to deal with it. Not even Allen's own team know how to or even seen it except from two and a half hours ago," Singh summarised, "the name used is one that Snart chose himself."

"So now he is the personal guard to the Flash to make sure that he survives," John said, ending the summarization.

"Precisely."

"Alright, at least you know that he is in good hands," John said before walking out.

"That was weird..."

\-----

"Snart!"

"Barry!"

"How are you?"

"...Peachy," Snart replied before adding, "and its Miller!"

Currently, Barry was bored and was trying to talk to Snart through the metal of the isolation room.

"...you're meant to ask how I am!"

Pitching his nose, Snart asked in an almost growl, "how are you?"

"Like shit!"

Snart had trouble keeping the amusement off his face.

"What are you doing Barry?" Snart

"Trying to not be bored!" Barry shouted back.

"Is it working?" Honestly, Snart wanted to know. He has been in this situation before and it almost bore him to death many a time.

"No!"

Snart could not hold back the laugh anymore.

\-----

"Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Smythe Allen, you have been found guilty of countless calls of assault and five attempts of murder. You have been found innocent of attacking French Federal Officers after reacting off a chemical on their cuffs." The judge declared, "you have been sentenced to prison for life with no parole."

Just before Snart got out of his seat to follow to where Barry was being taken, he took one last drink of his coffee.

"As much as it pains me to say this, but break him out of prison will you, the city needs its Scarlet Speedster," The Captain whispered to Snart causing him to choke on that last mouthful of coffee.

"Will do," Snart croaked before walking towards where Barry was taken.

\-----

It was later that night that Barry had broken out of his cell without a trace. Snart was found tied up and after a face mental examination, was found medically unfit for work and had an early retirement.

By the end of the week, Captain Cold and The Flash were out on the streets again.


	5. Singing behind bars, part two

It was three days after Barry had been released from his undercover work and the whole of the police department now knew why he was in the prison during that point.

So, naturally, when he walked into the building, he was swarmed. "What was your cellmate like?" Was one of the main ones.

Being in a good mood, Barry decided to mess with the officers.

"Well, let's see. He was cold, calculating, with a sense of humour. Flirts a lot. He can also sing and dance very well," Barry replied cryptically. When they continued when they nodded at him for more, he stated, "but you know him as Captain Cold."

That caused an outbreak of murmurs around the crowd.

"Ok, ignoring that. Why were you and Captain Cold the main singers?"

"Because you were paired up with the person you share your cell with and we are the two that held the best voices and vocal ranges." Barry could see that Joe suddenly looked ever so guilty.

"When did you know that you could rope dance?"

"In the practices leading up to that performance." Barry shrugged to the amazement of those around him.

"When could you suspend someone of Captain Cold's stature into the air?"

"I am not too sure..." Barry answered helplessly. "But when we tried it, it worked, so we went with it."

"When could you tap dance?"

"High school."

"Ok, leave the man alone!" The Captain said pushing through the crowd.

As the crowd dispersed, Barry said to The Captain, "thanks for breaking that apart."

"No worries. Now I have some questions of my own, but I will be kind enough to let you answer them in your room." The Captain stated.

"Thanks," Barry said as the pair walked up the stairs to Barry's lab.

"Ok, first things first. When could you sing so well?" The Captain asked when they crossed the threshold into the lab.

"From my high school years," Barry shrugged.

"Ok. I received an image from Joe," The Captain said before pulling out his phone and showing the image.

"Hmm, yes... I was wearing that," Barry stated.

"Not going to comment that Captain Cold is standing next to you?" The Captain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not going to comment that I managed to get him - defenceless - down to an armed officer who only takes a picture?" Barry asked, raising an eyebrow of his own in return.

The Captain growled under his breath before storming out to go and question Joe.

"To easy..." Barry mumbled.

\------

Snart was already dreading it. He was approaching the Rogues warehouse and he could only imagine what could be happening on the other side.

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he pushed the door open and stepped in. "Snart!" Snart mentally winced, the shouting had already begun.

"What was all that in prison?!" Mike asked gruffly.

"A spontaneous event to show others that the _bad guys_ are people as well..." Snart replied, hoping that would cover it even though he knew it would not.

"No, who was that with you?" Mike asked again. "You two seemed awfully close."

"Someone I know." Snart wished that they would leave it again, still, they never would.

"How long?" Lisa asked him.

Thinking back, Snart thought to himself. ' _Actually, how long ago... I am always so wrapped up in time... Why can't I remember that..?'_

When he saw that they were still giving him expecting looks, he sighed and spoke, "I am not sure honestly. For a long time but feels even longer at points." _'How was I to think about remembering the date when I got thrown out of a minivan by scarlet lightning?'_

"That's unusual for you," Mick grunted, Lisa and the rest of the Rogues quickly agreeing.

Snart shrugged, not knowing how to reply to that statement. All he wanted to do currently was get into an actually comfortable bed and fall asleep for the next week.

As he left, Lisa turned towards Mick and whispered in a hiss, "he's not telling us everything. He's hiding something."

Mick grunted before the two walked out of the room for more privacy for the rest of the conversation.

"When could he sing like that?" Lisa asked, not ever knowing her brother to sing. Yet they all saw him singing openly, really well. Then to add to it dancing and dueting with someone that neither of them knew the name off.

"Maybe we should check the files," Mick suggested.

The files were the system that the police used. If anyone had gone to prison then they would know through the system. Anyone on the watchlist would also come up near the top of the system in blue, meaning that those Rogues should disappear for a while before their name stops being blue.

"Yeah," Lisa said before they walked to the computer set up to hack into the system.

Soon she was scrolling through the system until the name of Leonard's cellmate came up. Attach to the name was the file that they were looking for.

 _Name: Chris Wards_  
 _Crime: Mugging_  
 _Number: 324617_  
 _Cell number: 236a_  
 _Cellmate: Leonard Snart_  
 _Placement reason_ _: Calls._  
 _Placed: 23rd February_  
 _Released: 27th February_

"That's a very short amount of time for mugging someone... Not even any community service..." Lisa thought aloud, which Mick grunted in agreement to, "I'm not sure that he is a mugger... I think he might be an undercover that Leonard knows. The undercover was moved to Leonard's cell for protection..." Lisa realised, her eyes widening in shock.

She quickly started typing on the computer before another file got pulled up.

_Name: Bartholomew Henry Allen_   
_Occupation: Central City Police Department CSI_

They did not need to read on, they knew that they had the correct name... It was just a feeling.

"When did they meet?" Mick grunted.

"I don't know, let's look up his name on the internet to see whether anything comes up and we will see from there," Lisa stated as she did just that. The cursor hovered over the same link multiple times before she finally gave way and clicked it.

 _As the particle accelerator exploded, Barry Allen CCPD CSI was struck by_ _lightning. The force of this lightning sent him flying into chemicals and left fighting for his life after his heart kept flatlining. We have recent news that Barry has woken up after his months-long coma and is well on the way to a speedy recovery._

"Think about it..." Lisa whispered, looking at when the timings were.

"They match up to the appearance of The Flash..." Mike whispered, adding, "explaining the timings that Leonard described... And as to why he knows him."

"Also suggesting that Leonard has known who The Flash is for a while now already," Lisa whispered finally.

Mick grunted in agreement, at a loss for words.

\-----

"Lenny!"

 _'So close!'_ Snart thought to himself as he was almost out of the building.

"Come with me," Lisa ordered almost dragging Snart with her. When they were in a safe spot, she spoke, "why didn't you tell me who The Flash was?"

"...How'd you find out?" Snart sighed, knowing it was fruitless to try and deny it.

"Your cellmate information and the CCPD, that is how," Lisa explained. "How long have you known?"

"Since I kidnapped Cisco..." Snart sighed.

"That's a long time to keep it from me," Lisa pointed out.

"And I wasn't going to tell you even now. I made a promise with Scarlet to keep his identity a secret, I don't go to jail. The only reason I was in jail at that moment was the fact that I was pinned and cornered by the cops." Snart explained before he started to move away.

Lisa stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "A deal? That seems rather _friendly,_ Lenny."

"Just... Leave it, Lisa..." Snart sighed. With that, Snart pushed by his sister and out the door.

\-----

"Scarlet, you have no idea how much of an uproar there is in the Rogues at the moment..." Snart spoke the moment Barry arrived at the scene.

"Like the one both in the CCPD and S.T.A.R Labs?" Barry questioned.

"Lis and Mike know who you are now," Snart stated. Snart found himself pressed against the wall, with the Scarlet Speedster almost preventing him from breathing.

"How do they know?" Barry growled, his whole relaxed persona gone.

"They looked it up and saw that you were in there for too short a time. They realised that you were undercover... On the CCPD information, they found your name..." Snart choked.

Relaxing his hold slightly, Barry furthered, "and that led to them knowing my identity?"

"They realised that I know you! They realised that the only way someone with such a low level of imprisonment was to be put with me if I was going to be the one keeping them safe... There, they realised the only one you could be was The Flash... I got questioned on why I had not told them... Your welcome..." Snart forced out. He felt the weight removed from his chest as Barry stepped away from him.

Barry's eyes flashed with lightning before Snart felt himself be pulled away and into their location. Next to him was two very confused shapes of Lisa and Mike.

Their weapons were at their feet, obviously, Barry's doing so that the criminals felt more comfortable.

"Lenny, how do you not vomit every time that happens..." Lisa questioned as she held her stomach precariously. Mick was not doing much better beside her.

"You'll get over it soon," both Snart and Barry spoke at the same time.

Both Mick and Lisa raised an eyebrow at them.

"What do I have to do to keep my identity a secret?" Barry asked as he removed his mask to scratch the back of his head and mess with his hair.

"You look good there, prison break," Lisa said.

"Oh for... Don't start this now..." Snart grumbled to her.

"Anything you say?" Mick questioned.

"Within reason..." Barry sighed.

"Free entry to S.T.A.R Labs," Lisa stated.

"What?" Barry questioned, thrown by her statement. "I will see what I can do."

"Don't you own the building?" Lisa questioned.

"Does stalking run in the Snart family?" Barry deadpanned.

The two Snart's only shrugged.

"I want the same as Snart, for you not to take me to jail," Mick grunted.

"That I can agree to," Barry smirked before his eyes filled with lightning again.

Lisa and Mick found themselves flashed over to S.T.A.R Labs. Their stomachs rolled, as they watched Snart be flashed in afterwards with Barry standing next to them as they laughed about something.

"Nearest bin?" Lisa questioned looking green around the gills.

The whole of Team Flash pointed to the corner where the bin was sitting. Lisa quickly ran over to it as her stomach finally decided the food she ate should not be inside it anymore.

"There is no way you can get used to that," she commented off-handedly.

"You can and you will," both Barry and Snart spoke at the same time.

"Unless you have a naturally weak stomach," Barry added as an afterthought.

"I've seen here eat the stuff that the Rogues cook. She doesn't have a week stomach," Snart commented.

"You have been around each other for too long," Mick sighed. He had every look on his face like he was done with the world.

"Why are they hear, Flash and while you don't have your mask on?" Cisco asked, breaking the silence that the team was in.

"They figured out my identity and in the long run to keep my identity a secret... Lisa wants to be able to enter S.T.A.R Labs while Mick wants the same as Snart," Barry explained, scratching the back of his head slightly.

"Great, more criminals that can enter _Team Flash's_ building..." Cisco sighed sarcastically.

"Your learning I see!" Snart mocked.

The others present of Team Flash sighed, already used to how all interaction between someone and Snart would play out unless it was with Barry. It was also mockery with a drawl.

"Ok, bye-bye!" Barry chirped before speeding Lisa, Mick and Snart back to the Rogues safe house.

"He knows where our safe house is?" Lisa questioned.

"He has for quite a while. He can search the whole city in under a second," Snart pointed out.

Mick - already used to his partner's interactions with The Flash - just shook his head and headed off to go burn something.


End file.
